Finding Papa
by UsagiMitsu
Summary: NARUTO SPOILERS AHEAD! Do not read if you have not finished the series yet please! It's a story about young Bolts and Saradas lifes from the age of 14 on and beyond. Family issues, hunger for power, assbutt boys,... and challenges, maybe not on world destroying level, but enough to get everyones world to shake again...
1. Chapter 1: Haruno Sarada

WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! FIRST READ NARUTO CHAPTER 700!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Haruno Sarada<span>

* * *

><p>„Hey, how about we hang out together some time," a blonde boy was leaning at the grey wall. He had a huge grin on his face between his cheeks. The girl he was talking to didn't look pleased. Her face was a bright red and she was sweating like crazy.<p>

"…I don't think that's a really good idea… If you-"

"Oh come on," the boy smiled even brighter and leaned in, giving her a wink, "hey why won't you try it out some time? What could possibly go wrong?"

"What could go wrong? Everything! Bolt... everything."

A second girl stood behind him. She had rather short black hair, dark eyes and wore glasses. Her body was a little shorter than Bolts but it did not bother her at all.

"Oh hey there…" Bolt turned around and faced his old nemesis, "I would sincerely appreciate it, if you would please stop interfering with me when I am about to get a date, Haruno." He grabbed the girls shoulder and pulled her at him, "am I not right, Momoka?" The girl named Momoka squeaked.

"God please Bolt, let her go," the so called Haruno girl sighted, tore of Bolts arm from around Momoka and let her go.

"Momoka! Wait! Please, come on! Damn it Sarada, you need to stop cock blocking me …"

"And you should stop, trying to pick up girls. Really, don't you have any class," Sarada tipped her glasses and rolled her eyes. She had known the idiot Bolt since they were kids. Their parents had always been friends, which was why they almost grew up together: One day he would be at her place (maybe if his parents were on an official greeting) or she would be with him and his little sister (if her mother had work at the hospital).

Sarada barely knew her father. She knew his name, background, and why he wasn't with them all the time. But she didn't know the man everybody called 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Of course they talked. And when she still had been young, she would always try to impress him with her knowledge and intelligence, her body control and ninjutsu. She even tried to master the sharingan for him. But he never acknowledged her in that way. He told her to not awaken her kekkei-genkai at any cost and turned again to talk to Bolts father, Naruto. Sarada still remembered that it was about "…the people from the northern hideout have left Orochimarus influence…" and "…do you know about the people form the other continent…" She then had been sent away to play with Bolt and his younger sister Himawari. The little girl was all too innocent in Saradas view. But she was more kind than her big brother. At least...

"You are a pain in the ass four eyes."

"Call me that again and I will cut of your balls and feed it to the Inuzukas dogs!"

With this she turned around, picked up her heavy bag (it was filled with books from the library) and put on her street shoes.

The sun was up high and birds flew over. It was a peaceful time. The last war had been the fourth shinobi world war their parents had fought years ago and Sarada had grown up in a very calm part of Konoha. The city itself had grown like crazy over the last few years: around the traditional part of it, huge skyscrapers had been built on top of the mountain behind old Konoha and the population had almost tripled within the last 5 years. But only the ones who were actual ninjas were allowed to live in flats and houses in the old part of the town, because all the important institutes were still placed there, as was the shinobi academy.

The old and the new part were connected by a huge staircase withing the mountain and a number of elevators. But Sarada didn't have to use them.

She sometimes visited friends in the city, went shopping there or met everybody to go and have a drink or two. But not today. Today she walked down the stony road to her home. She lived with her mother, Haruno Sakura, in a nice flat in the upper level of an old house close to the academy. Sarada had her own room and balcony. She appreciated it.

Her mother was always chatty and wanted to know everything about Sarada, but the girl herself wasn't like that. She loved getting information with those talks, just nothing else.

"Welcome back," Sakura chirped and hugged her daughter as soon as the girl had entered, "have you been at the library again? You must already know all the books by heart."

"I try mum," Sarada smiled, "uhm… where are you going? I thought you didn't have a shift?"

"I'm going to meet some old friends… You know… aunt Ino and the others. Do you want to come with me?"

"If I come, you won't be able to talk like you always do right?"

Sakura looked at her daughter with a sad look on her face, "I'm so sorry dear."

"You don't have to be," Sarada showed her mother the bag, "I have brought home some work!"

"Don't tell me its ninja legends again," Sakura gave her daughter a hug, "see you tomorrow. Dinner is ready, just warm it up!"

"Bye mum!"

The door was shut and the girl took in a deep breath. She slipped on her warm socks, packed her cuddle blanket and sat down on the couch in the living room. Dinner smelled wonderful –Sakura probably probably made her rumored tomato omuraisu (rice, tomatoes, cheese) - but Sarada wasn't hungry anyway.

Just yesterday she had found an interesting book with old ninja stories. She knew all about the last war, how her father and the Hokage had the old powers used by the Ootsuki clan and how humans became ninjas. But there was so much more to it. In times, long ago, there had been many more kekkei genkais and techniques, which had been forgotten. And Sarada wanted to know about it.

She had mastered the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu when she just entered academy – to impress her dad, she was not allowed to train her own special ability… So she started to search for her own way. Mum Sakura trained her daughter of course a little in medicine and fighting like she did herself, but Sarada was not interested in it. It was too easy for her. And it wouldn't impress her father.

* * *

><p>Some hours of reading later, Sarada got up and switched on the light. She still wasn't hungry. She never felt hungry, but she knew, if she didn't eat anything, her mother would get angry again. With just a few hand swipes, she warmed up some of the food and ate it while going on with the book. It described a power which could control all powers of nature. And it wasn't a kekkei genkai. Now she just had to find out if those powers were real and actually achievable. But the part about being "real" was just getting destroyed by the book bit by bit and with and angry growl, she threw it into a corner.<p>

"Damn it… I thought I had something…" Sarada growled when the doorbell rang. A quick look on the big clock on the wall told her that it was already ten in the night. If it was her mum, she would surely use her keys. So the question was: Who would want to talk to them in the freaking middle of the night?

Sarada corrected her glasses, slipped away from under her warm cover and slowly made her way to the door. Maybe whoever it was just went away if she took too long?

She wasn't that lucky.

Whoever was out there rang the bell a second time, just before she opened it.

"Oh please it's the middle of the freaking ni-"

In front of her was a tall man, with shoulder length black hair which covered his left eye. He was dressed in a dark navy coat, over a white shirt and dark pants.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then, Sarada opened the door completely and let him in.

"Do you need your slippers?"

He nodded and she handed them over.

"Mom made omurice… Do you want some?"

"hm…" the man didn't say anything. Sarada knew him only like this. She was probably not interesting enough for him to pick up a conversation.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," she said and placed a steaming plate with Sakuras cooking in front of him at the dinner table.<p>

He sat in the chair which was usually empty.

Sarada went back to reading. She picked up the book she had thrown away earlier, put it on the stack of 'not useable' book and started the next one. It was about kuchiyose animals: 'A short history of Animals and Human Cooperation'.

She didn't notice how the man stood up and put away his plate. She only noticed when she felt his eyes on her.

"Was it good?"

"Yes."

Wow we are already up to words! A small success for me I guess?

"Moms cooking is always delicious," Sarada went back to reading.

"How old are you now?" The man had taken out a bottle from the liquor shelf and a glass. He poured himself a small drink, "do you..?"

"Thanks but I am 14. I don't drink alcohol you know?"

He nodded, held up the glass like cheering with her and drank some. "So... how are you doing?"

Sarada sighted and put her book away, "I'm fine. I guess."

"School?"

"I finished three years ago… I am currently being prepared for the second try on the chunin exams."

"Why did you fail the first time?"

"Why is our ceiling white and not black? Enough…" Sarada closed her book, put it down and went to put her plate in the dishwasher.

Sasuke picked up her book and looked it through. Was his daughter really reading fairytales? Not just fairytales. Old fairytales.

"Do you like books?" Sarada had come back into the living room to pick up her stuff.

"Not in particular. Some of them hold information. But other than that."

"Please give it to me."

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"You don't want to talk to me, do you?"

"I could ask the same question."

There was an awkward silence between them. They looked at each other.

She saw Uchiha Sasuke. The man she should call father or dad or even papa. But she didn't feel like it. She knew, he couldn't live in town, he wasn't permitted to. When she was younger, she would always ask her mother to please come with him, every time he left. And her mother would just stroke her hair and shake her head. If he ever came around. Every 10 months or something. The last few times, he had messaged them beforehand. So Sarada had avoided him. They saw each other again after almost five years now. She didn't want to see him. Ever again.

And Sasuke? Sasuke saw his daughter. He saw Sakuras face and his features, mixed with the stubbornness of his old teammate Karin from long ago. He didn't know anything about her. Except for the fairytale books.

He was about to say something, when a key was turned in the door lock and Sakura came in.

"Sarada? I saw you had the lights still on. Shouldn't you be already…" she stopped when she realized, what she had walked into.

"Hey Mum. Sasuke has come home. He already ate. I'm going to bed."

And with this the girl picked up her blanket, books and ran upstairs.

Sakura slowly approached Sasuke, "I didn't know you would be back tonight."

"Me neighter," he pulled her close and kissed her, "…"

"Hey… its ok… She is just… well… It's kind of new for her to see you I guess."

"Maybe? But.. why does she call me 'Sasuke'?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Not daddy, not papa… but Sasuke?"

"When she is angry, she even refers to you as 'that Uchiha'… I'm sorry dear."

She hugged him tightly, "she will get used to it again. I promise. So…" Sakura took his hands and pulled him with herself on the couch, "how long are you staying?"

Sasuke brushed her some hair out of the face. A loving gesture.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a week?"

"That's great... Then you might get to know each other a little more?"

"Maybe… but for now… I would like to get to know you a little better."

Sakura grinned and Sasuke kissed her.

"I'll be alright…"

End Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! It's me again!<em>**

_And I won't let you down this time. I finally found some time again to write and I already love it. _

_This is going to be a fanfiction about Sasukes daughter Sarada (whyever he called her the Japanese word for 'salad'... poor girl). I am not sure they are actually married so, she is Haruno Sarada for me. I will probably get to the point later in the story._

_No, Sasuke is not an asshole. Just... not as social as other people ;)_

_The boy Bolt is Narutos eldest son. I think he is kind of... He has his fathers selfconfidence and is working on to get his mothers decency. Since I made them all round about 7 years older than in the Naruto chapter 700, I have much more oportunitys than just childrensstorys. _

_So, next thursday there will be another chapter of 'Finding Papa'!_

_For all the people already reading 'Our Dream': Tune in on Sunday for the promised two new chapters! I won't let you down.._

_Thank you for reading this chapter, please tell me how you liked it! Its still just a scratch and I need to cook my ideas down for it so, your opinion is always welcome. But please: don't be rude :)_

**_Greetings!_**

**_Usagi_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Konoha morning

I want to thank everybody for reading this story! Thank you for 41 followers, 25 favourites and 12 reviews within one week! _You are awesome_.

In the afterword, I will answer the reviews! Have fun!

Chapter 2: A Konoha morning

* * *

><p>The next morning the alarm clock went off at 5:30. It was a children's clock in dark blue with little flying elephants on it. Sarada considered herself not a child anymore since some time now, but she couldn't get herself to buy a new one, which is why she would wake up every morning to the same old tune '<em>…when I see an elephant fly, when I see an elephant fly,…<em>'. It had been her favorite children's movie and tune, but now she just hit the off-button and flicked on the light.

Sarada was no morning person. With her eyes half closed she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Look out... Look out… Pink elephants on parade… Here they come… Hippety hoppety," she hummed quietly and yawned.

Getting dressed never seemed to take so long. She had noticed the third toothbrush and remembered the evening before. This wasn't easy to avoid somebody who lived in the same house as you did. How long would he stay? However, she would not wait until he found out that she was not going to make it easy for him to catch her.

With a deep sight, Sarada looked at herself in the mirror. It was 'work day', which meant practical clothes: white long leggings, a thin kimono style dark blue top, black finger-tip free gloves and her headband. She took it from her nightstand and knotted it around her left upper arm. There was only one thing left: Her necklace. It was an older one, made out of a leather strap with three donut shaped metal rings on it. It was kind of her guardian angel necklace thing.

Hair back? Glasses on?.

With everything set up, Sarada tip toed downstairs. Do not wake anybody… do not wake- The kitchen light was on. She could hear the shifting of plates, frying pans and the sound of something cooking in the big pot her mum always used for oden. Sarada came slowly closer and peeked in.

Right in front of her, was her father. He was completely dressed and had, it looked at least like it, made breakfast.

Wait, her father had made breakfast?

"Do you want something before you go?" Sarada twitched and entered the kitchen with a guilty look on her face.

"How long have you..?"

"Since your alarm went off," he put a plate with food on the kitchen table, "do you want miso soup?" So that's what had been boiling in the big pot.

The girl confused, but sat down and nodded, "uhm.. ok?"

He hadn't only cooked soup, but also made rice, fried fish and omelet. She dug in.

"That's delicious… where did you learn to cook?"

Sasuke leaned back at the kitchen counter with half a smirk on his face.

"I grew up on my own. I had to make my breakfast from a very early age on," he got himself some tab water, "good to hear you like it."

She ate the rest in silence. When she was done, Sarada stood up.

"I will clean up. When are you meeting your group," he picked up her plate and turned around.

"At seven I think."

"Aren't you a little early? It's just six?"

"I need to be. Otherwise I would just get mad at my team partner immediately and punch them in the face. I'm not as strong as mum… but well," Sarada put on her shoes and fixed her equipment bags, "I think I could still break his jaw."

"Not a morning person hm. Take care." Sasuke watched his daughter open the door, but held her back for a second.

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to meet when you are done today?"

Sarada was straddled.

"…why not? If you are free… I will pick you up here?"

"Ok... see you this afternoon."

And she closed the door.

* * *

><p>The morning was still cold, even though the sun was already sending her first rays across the town. Morning dew lingered on all the leaves and only a few other people were already up.<p>

Sarada took her time to get to her meeting point. She knew all the paths where she would not meet anyone at this hour and she could cool of her head.

Her father had asked for a "date". Or how should she call it? A father-daughter thingy?

"Well… That's a first…"

But there were other problems. She had ruined her teammate's day not even 24 hours ago. Bolt would be pissed. But if he got on her nerves, she would just make him shut up. And then her sensei would just scold them again. No, he wasn't worth the trouble.

She reached the meeting point at 6:30.

20 minutes later a young woman joined her.

"Good morning Sarada! As early as always I see," she smiled. It was a pretty smile with blinking white teeth. Her appearance wasn't very special. She wore the usual jonin get up without any big special. Only her locks were interesting: She wore them in a high pigtail and had the black tips dyed purple.

"Good morning Ako-sensei, how are you doing?" Sarada gave her best smile.

"I'm fine, I guess. Shall we make a bet how late our third member will be today," the teacher winked and sat on a bench. "I would say… 30 minutes."

"Nice guess sensei, but I am sure he won't be here till eight," Sarada rolled her eyes.

"Wrong! Both of you…" a very unhappy blonde boy landed next to Ako-sensei. The girls were surprised.

"Wow Bolt, you are… more than punctual! You are even five minutes early. How come," the teacher took out a pack of gum and offered it to her students. Both of them shook their head. Ako-sensei was famous for her taste in spicy food and she did not except her chewing gum.

"...my dad…"

"So the Hokage kicked you out of bed personally! Awesome," Sarada started to laugh.

"How come you are so happy?! You know, the only reason my dad wakes up before mum on his own?" Bolt had frowned first. Now he grinned from ear to ear.

"What could it be? Is his favorite type of ramen on sale today?" (The current hokage was well-known for his love for ramen.)

But Bold just put his hands in his pockets.

"I mean, come on. Don't tell me you are in a good mood," there was a devilish grin on his face, "the only reason my dad would get up super early is right now sitting in your house."

"…" Sarada had stopped laughing.

"Your father is back, am I right? Sarada?"

She was about to answer, but Ako-sensei cut in. "Ok guys, enough for today. Please, we need to work as a team. I know you can do it!" She poked them both and smiled at them.

"You will see, it will all get better. So stop treating each other like punching bags for your bad emotions," the smile vanished from her face, "If Hotaru was here, he would want you to work together like always, ok? So… get a grip. Both of you."

The teenagers looked at each other for a second and nodded.

"Well, isn't that a lot better?"

* * *

><p>The Hokages office was busy as always. People ran around, everybody was half in panic: The hokage had not shown up for work and had not been at home either. His wife Hinata couldn't tell right hand man Shikamaru where her husband had gone early in the morning and nobody except for his son had even seen him that day. This unexpected absence had overthrown the bureaus organization. Everything was in disarray and lady Shizune only gave the group a small D rank mission within the village.<p>

Bolt didn't like it, but the girls just shrugged it off. They were genin and even on boring days, they were not allowed to do more than two missions at all. Without further complains they made their way to the river; collecting garbage…

* * *

><p>The sun had finally risen above the horizon and engulfed the village with its warming rays of light. Sasuke sat on the stone head of the fourth hokage and watched the village. He had his chakra suppressed, so nobody would notice him. It was quiet and calm. Some laughing children's voices could be heard. It was probably around eight and the academy lessons would start soon.<p>

Sasuke heard footsteps and a familiar blonde sat next to him.

"Morning idiot," he grinned and held up his fist. Sasuke bumped his against Narutos.

"You look good, Mr. Hokage."

"Fits me right?" Naruto had matured with the years. He wasn't the old kid running around, playing pranks anymore. He had become more mature, thoughtful and critical. His changed personality was reflected by his now shorter hair and some wrinkles he already had gotten.

But with Sasuke, he was...

"You are still the same dobe as always huh."

"Kind of," he smiled.

They sat there quietly for some minutes.

"...did you tell them that you are taking some time off?"

"Why?"

"Just look." Sasuke pointed down where lots of people were running around.

"Aaaah they can manage. It's just for a day." Naruto stretched his arms, "so, good to have you back. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need to have a reason to be at home?"

"You just never come back without one you know," Naruto winked and poked Sasuke.

"Well… you caught me," he reached into his pockets and gave Naruto a paper. The blonde unfolded it and read it.

"A message? In what language?"

"You are hokage and still cannot read more than your native language? Oh boy… Shikamaru must have his hands full with you on the run…"

"Stop teasing me and get to the point," Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighted. That dobe would never change, wouldn't he?

"It's 'Hogo'."

"Hogo? Like… Language of the flames? Really now? Where the hell do you speak to flames?"

"In the flame country? Remember? The next big country southern of the wind country." Sasuke raised a brow at his pal.

"What does it say?"

"I would like to rather know why you couldn't even message me that you were not going to show up for work."

The blonde and raven turned around and faced an anger steaming Shikamaru.

"Naaa I'm sorry… but you know-"

"Sasuke is first priority. I know. Hi by the way." They nodded at each other, "just please get your butt down and help me. Work is waiting lord Hokage and time is ticking."

"Give me a break Shikamaru… Please, just till noon.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "Till noon and if you don't show up on time…"

"Thanks buddy…"

"Don't thank me too early. You will have a long night... I promise. And Sasuke," the Hokage's adviser turned to the Uchiha, "good to see you. But please: Use the main entrance when you get here next time. If you do, I might get a little time to prepare the Hokage's absence."

"Got it."

"See you"

And he was gone again.

"Wow, quite a nanny you got there." Sasuke grinned at Naruto, "shall we get back to Hogo?"

"Stop teasing me… So what does it say?"

"They are making an alliance with some countries I bet you never heard of."

"An alliance? For what?"

"I don't know… but that is why I am here," he looked at Naruto, "I would like your permission to travel south. I want to go and gather information in secret about that matter."

Naruto observed his friend, "you suspect something, don't you? And there is something you know, you are not telling me." Sasuke didn't answer. The Hokage looked over the village. "It will take you longer than usual probably..."

"I know."

"What do I tell Sakura?"

"I will tell her the truth myself. She will understand."

"And your daughter..?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first.

"She will understand… somehow…"

But Naruto wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun shone over Konoha.<p>

Sarada sat in front of her house and read a magazine. It was filled with travel reports and hotel ads from southern countries: The shark country, coast country and the palm country. Those had just recently opened up after the end of the local civil wars and started a fluctuating tourist business. Sakura had promised her daughter that they would go on holiday over this year's Christmas together and Sarada was allowed to choose where to go. Maybe… just maybe, she could ask her father to join them this time.

A shadow suddenly fell on her and Sarada looked up.

"You are on time," she put the magazine in her bag and took the hand her father held out for her. He pulled her up. "So, where do you want to go?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. He had left his travelling coat and just wore his long black trousers and white shirt.

"Hm… would you mind showing me your around a little? I haven't been here in a while." A little lie. He knew almost all the places. But he wanted to know, where his daughter would bring him, what she thought was important.

"Ok… so…" she adjusted her glasses, "I would say… How about downtown? There is a nice café at the eastern garden. I like it... Do you want to try it?"

"Do they have tea?"

"…yes?"

"Then let's go."

End of chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong><em>My dear readers!<em>**

_Thank you for all your support. You cannot imagine my face when I woke up the day after I uploaded this and had like... 40 new emails saying that a lot of awesome people like my story and want me to continue it. I will give my best and hope that you will like how the story will be developing._

_Within the week from the last chapter, I thought about different ideas for plots (I scratched the ones which would involve crossovers and making the kids almost celestial beings ;) but with alcohol, those sounded awesome to me...). In the end I decided to introduce "Hogo" in this chapter along with the "Country of Flames". I used a Naruto world map for my research and since it's quite a continent, I though the people there might speak a different language. I want to use this as a chance to see, how Naruto as Hokage is doing: good or rather not? ;) We will see :D But this is only the side plot._

_The story will especially focus on Sarada and Bolt. (I changed her name from 'Salada' to 'Sarada' because I got always hungry for salad when I wrote her name . Hope you don't mind... It's the official Katakana writing.) I wish I could now, but I will have to wait to introduce you to Mori Hotaru, the third team member. With him, you will find out about the last chunin-exams later on. Actually, it's kind of hard to write the two of them. They are typical teenagers in a world where you can throw blue glowing balls...  
><em>

_Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked the second chapter as much as the first one, the third one is already in the making! And will be out next thursday. If you cannot wait that long: Please check out my other story, "Our Dream". It's about young Madara Uchiha, his friends and family before the founding of Konoha. _

_I hoped you liked it! Please, leave a comment and/or review for me. I want to always get better and I need your help for that. (Also, I am really curious about what you think... XD)  
><em>

_Thank you very much!_

**_Your Usagi_**

_P.S. How do you like Ako-sensei? ;9  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Answers:<em>**

**__Janshal, __superbass99_, caribbianbeauty17, Guest Key, RandomPersonwhol and Guest Nr. 2: _**

_Thank you for your encouraging words and support! I will go on and give my best! _

_**Seeker of Paradise: **In my happiines I already wrote you an PM but I think I should still give you an answer here: Thank you very much! I don't really like it when characters are too out of character, so I try to stay with the original design. And if there will be Sarada and Bolt? I do not know yet. Maybe if it plays out like that? _

_**dragonball256**: She probably does. But what 14-year-old would ever admit it?_

_**Hanmac**: Good idea! That would be a kick in Sasukes balls I think... a very very hard kick..._

_**HerosReprise**: Hey there Karin ;) Thank you :3 I am most honored :D You are right with the name. The 'L' version, just doesn't sound right . You will find out more about Sasuke and Sarada in the next chapters. Why he treats her like that and why she is like that... I don't want to steal all the fun yet and spoil it ;) Thank you :D_

_**Pedney Weasley**: Thanks for the review! I like doing characters with depth. You can always have flat characters, but people will forget them quickly. So I decided to give Sarada and Bolt both some new personality traits :D_

_**sasukebiggestfan**: Here you go ;) Thank you_


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner for five

Chapter 3: Dinner for five

It was cloudy afternoon, four days after Sasuke had arrived back at the village. The leaves started to turn red already. A cold wind blew and mothers told their children at least three times a day to wear a hat.

The training fields were still wet from the previous day's rain and fallen leaves covered the round. A small river runs through the place. Usually it held lots of water, but it had been a quite dry summer.

But the trainees using the place were not bothered at all. They enjoyed it. It was a lot more difficult to train with the ground all slippery after all.

"So… you showed him around and did you talk?" A boy dodged some throwing knifes. He was taller than his practicing partner, had a low blonde ponytail and grey eyes.

"Yeah, kind of," Sarada avoided a swing of Inojin's sword and tried to bring him down with herself. He just smiled and jumped over her leg.

The two of them had been friends since their days as kids. Sakura and Ino, Inojin's mother, had been friends since their kindergarten days. They still met a lot and so did Sarada and Inojin.

She had been kind of sad, that they hadn't been placed in the same team after their graduation. Inojin Yamanaka was now working together with Shikadai Nara and Chocho Akimichi. Their parents had asked the Hokage to place them in the same team, like it had always been. The three clans had always stuck together and developed a very good team work including a lot of different techniques, which required one member of each clan to use.

Nonetheless, Inojin and Sarada were very good friends and while his mother always wanted him to train with Chocho and Shikadai, his father would always help to find a training spot for Inojin and Sarada only. He was probably kind of hoping for his son, to pick up his own techniques with brush and ink.

Sarada jumped into the air and avoided a strike Inojin blew at her. He had mastered his two short swords already perfectly. Also, he loved to make Sarada jump to just catch her of guard a second later. But not this time.

With a smirk, the girl grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"Did you think that would work on me again?"

"It worked on you until now… Forgive me for assuming you wouldn't be able to block," he gave her an eye closing smile. Inojin had many similarities with his father, "what are you going to do about him now?"

"About who?" Sarada tried to ignore the obvious and went straight to punch Inojin in the face. He dodged.

"Your father… I mean… How are things between the two of you now?"

"Oh shut it…"

They went on with their training. Dodging each other's attacks, commenting each other with sentences like "you are slacking off" or "is that all you got?"

Inojin needed a break. They landed under a close tree. It had started to slightly rain.

"Actually, thank you Sarada," he pulled out a dry towel from his bag and started drying of himself. She looked at him confused.

"Why do you thank me?"

"Well, you know… Mum would have never showed me the techniques from that book you found," he threw the towel at her. Sarada dodged it.

"Hey! I don't want your stinking towel!" Suddenly she had a fist full of leaves in her face.

"That's what you get for not taking my kindness!"

"You idiot!" They started laughing and throwing leaves at each other. There wouldn't be much training anymore after the 'leave battle'.

* * *

><p>The two stories flat Sakura lived in was nice. It included the huge first floor and a small attic.<p>

The first floor consisted of one big room which served as the living room. If you turned left at the entrance door (after climbing the concrete staircase), you could see out of a huge window front onto an all flower balcony. The whole floor was covered in a wine red carpet. On the wall were some book shelves and in the middle was a classic kotatsu, surrounded by cushions and the couch. On the right, in the further corner, was the kitchen part with a six person dinner table. If you went right next of the kitchen, there was a small corridor with four doors: one leading to a toilet, another to a big bathroom and the third to Sakuras bedroom. She had a wall closet and a queen sized bed. If her "significant other was around, they would share the bed and the closet. Sasuke usually had some clothes stored there, but he didn't need them mostly. (If Sakura would get lonely or sad, she would steal one of his old shirts, pull it over his cushion and cuddle with it, to fall asleep.) The last door was the storage (food, weapons, medicine, cleaning equipment…)

On the right to the corridor, was another staircase (wooden). It lead up to the attic, where Sasukes study, another bathroom and Saradas room were. While the study was simply a room with lots of bookshelves filled with scrolls, a huge wooden table and world maps was, was Saradas room special.

She had exactly one window on the top corner, right under the roof, but enough sunlight got in. There was an old wardrobe with mirrors on the outside, a writing desk, bed in the corner and the bedside table with Saradas alarm clock. She had some family pictures at the wall around the window and posters of her favorite weapons (and how to use them).

Sakura looked around in her daughter's room. It was clean as always; Sarada hated disorder. The mother placed some stuff onto the child's table, smiled and carefully closed the door. A look into the study would show her exactly the same: almost scary cleanness. Like father, like daughter… wasn't it?

She made her way back down the staircase. The first thing Sakura saw, was Sasuke: he sat on the couch, his head over a huge map, with scrolls all around him. He had laid his feet under the kotatsu. Outside, a harsh wind had blown all day and now it started raining. It was only 6°C ouside (42.8°F), which was not really cold, but the temperature had dropped rapidly within the last few days and it at least felt cold.

"Here," Sakura carefully put a blanket around Sasukes shoulders. He flashed a quick smile and went back to planning his next mission. Sakura sat next to him.

"You really are going to the country of flames, aren't you?" She pulled a scroll closer and skimmed over it. He watched her and already put some scrolls away. "You don't want me to know…"

"Don't be silly. I cannot give you more information than I have given Naruto."

"True… but why are you even going there? I mean," she looked at Sasuke. She needed some answers. When he had told her two days ago, that he would be gone for maybe a year, she was devastated. Usually he would drop by every five or six weeks, even if it was only for a night. Sarada only ever met him when he stayed longer than the night, which was maybe every ten months. Those nights were usually reserved for meetings between Sasuke and the city's leaders, especially Naruto. Sasuke had started controlling and observing almost the whole continents criminal underworld. Together with Orochimaru (whose network was one of the best), the last scattered anbu ne members and some genjutsu controlled mafia bosses he had taken all information threats into his hands, without the criminals themselves noticing it.

Sasuke Uchiha had taken on the responsibility of reporting back all possible threats to the allied ninja forces and the country alliance they had carefully built up over the last two decades. Sakura was sure, in most of the cases he would not even report back to Naruto or anybody, because it was easier to just deal with it intern, instead of making the whole government decide over trivial matters (a drug deal maybe or forbidden experiments). But in case of bigger movements (mafia wars, organized terrorist attacks…) he would always inform the hokage straight away. He was reliable and that was why everybody trusted him. At first they had been suspicious, but over the years Sasuke had shown them, how he could be of use for them.

However, he still wasn't welcome at Konoha. His presence there would expose him as government loyal to the criminals and there were still a lot of people who wanted to punish him for his role before and while the last war. But Naruto trusted him and he would never let anybody try to impression Sasuke.

Sasuke sighted at her question.

"I have information, that a threat could be rising in the south, which-"

"…which is why you have to go and check it out. I get that," Sakura nodded, "but why do you have to stay a year?"

"Two years would be better…" he looked down again in thought, back at Sakura and when he saw her shocked face, Sasuke backpedaled, "but I will of course try to get through with it as fast as possible." He carefully, not to anger her (Sakura had a short temper), laid his hand over hers. "I promise."

Sakura smiled.

"I know. I trust you… I'm just worried about Sarada…" she gave him the scroll back, "next week is the written test for the chunin exams and if she passes it, she will be on the way to Kirigakure in two weeks. I know she wants you to cheer for her."

"Did they change the rules? Written exam in Konoha and practical exam at Kirigakure?" Sasuke took the scroll from Sakura and put everything into one big box.

It had started to rain heavily outside. From afar, they could hear roaring thunder and lightning bolts lightened up the darkening sky.

"Will she be alright," there was actual concern in Sasukes voice.

"Don't worry about her. She is just like you: indestructible. And yeah, they have." She stood up and turned on the kitchen light while he put the box away in a corner.

"Each genin has to take the written exam at their home village, just to save travelling costs. The practical exam is held each year at a different village," she turned on the gas stove and put a heavy pot on it, half filled with water, "last year Konoha held the practical exam, this year it's Kirigakure. And the third part is held each time in the new arena at the fire countries capital."

Sasuke had started to close the curtains, "I was there once. It's huge."

"After we don't have any more wars, lots of weapon forgers and others lost their jobs," Sakura explained with a concentrated look on her face. She started chopping onions, "those people had to find new work and lots of them helped building the facility and got jobs there now…"

"What pays hm?"

"Exactly… mind helping me?" She smiled as he came closer, took the knife and put it away. "If you steal my knife, there won't be dinner you know…"

"Just a second," Sasuke carefully pushed her against the counter; she leaned back, trying to escape with a laugh already on her lips. But he caught them with ease in a kiss.

"Now, I can help you…"

* * *

><p>Sarada was home just 30 minutes later. She was covered all in mud (she wasn't even able to see straight, since her glasses were sainted all over) and her mother ordered her to the bathroom right away.<p>

"I don't know whose side of the family she got her affinity with dirt from," Sakura muttered and went back to chopping vegetables.

"I doubt it was mine." Sasuke bent down and got a bottle of beer from the fridge. He filled two glasses with the golden beverage and handed one to Sakura.

"A toast to our daughter?"

"A toast to getting her clean before she gets the flat dirty…" Sakura smiled and drank a bit. She wasn't good with alcohol and had to do the morning shift at the hospital the following day. Sasuke had gotten used to it. His work demanded him to be able to drink lots of alcohol without getting drunk. (As an example, mafia bosses loved to share more than one glass of wine with their guests and they never celebrated without champagne.)

When she was done with showering, Sarada dressed herself in her favorite ivory-colored dress. It had long sleeves and a round white-collar. She loved to wear it with a simple waist belt and a pair of warm tights. She sat on top of the stairs and listened to her parents talking for a moment, while putting on her slippers. It were moments like this, that she enjoyed the most; it felt like they were just a simple family. Her mother and father were talking about her, they talked about the weather (which got worse by the minute, by the way) and about her mothers work at the hospital.

When Sakura called her daughter for dinner, she finally decided to stop to eavesdrop and climb down the stairs.

"Sarada darling, would you mind to set the table," Sakura poured some seasoning into the big pot.

"Are we having oden?" The fourteen year old got a tablecloth from a drawer and draped it on the table. Sasuke placed three small bowls and chopsticks on top.

"Of course, I know you love it."

Sakura smiled bright and carried the big hot-pot over. Her daughter quickly placed a coaster in the middle of the table and Sakura put the pot on it, "thank you." She gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and took a ladle. "Who wants first?"

Sarada was about to say 'I want some egg', when the doorbell rang.

"Who is out in that storm?"

"Sarada, would you mind," Sasuke had just sat down and looked at his daughter.

"On the way."

She turned around and hopped over to the door, Sarada was in the best of moods since her father had returned home and nothing could drag it down. Well, maybe nothing except for her drenched blond teammate.

"What the hell are you doing here," Sarada had opened the door and greeted the blond rapscallion.

"Don't ask me…" he answered. Bolt didn't look any happier than she did. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and ruffled through Sarada's hair.

"Mind if we come in," a tall man with short blonde hair stood in the doorway behind Bolt. He smiled bright.

"No not at all! Please come in Hokage-sama!"

Sarada opened the door completely and let both of them in. The wind made it hard to close the door but Naruto helped her with his strong hands.

"Who is it Sarada..? Oh, Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura had just poured some stew into Sasukes bowl. They were still in the entrance area, so she couldn't see them.

"Good evening Sakura-chan," the blonde dobe bent over, to face his friends without having to enter (Sakura would probably kill him for getting the carpet dirty), "would you guys mind if the two of us would join dinner?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I don't mind," Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "just get in." Sarada went to the kitchen to get some more tableware.

"What happened," Sasuke asked and offered the Uzumaki boys seats.

"Oh you know," Naruto hung up his and his son's jackets, "my sister-in-law Hanabi is having her second child and Hinata is staying at her house, to help out with everything. Himawari came with her and since neither Bolt, nor I can cook," he smiled bright and patted his son on the head, "we decided to drop by your place and at least ask."

"Oh boy…" Sasuke shook his head, "you are hokage, Naruto. You should get used to cook your own meals…"

"But mums cooking is always delicious," Bolt had a look into the pot, "but this is looking good too!" They sat down and Sakura handed them filled bowls.

"I hope it doesn't only look good. Dig in," she smiled.

Sarada brought another glass of beer for Naruto and two glasses with ramune for herself and Bolt. "Thanks," he mumbled. Sarada grinned.

The adults clinked their glasses and everybody started eating.

It was a very funny group: Naruto and Sakura would tell Sasuke stories that happened while he had been gone and he would casually ask them about it. Bolt tried to impress everyone with his special eating abilities (throwing gyoza into the air and catching it with his mouth) and Sarada showed how skilled she was with the chopsticks (she would pick the gyoza quickly out of the air, before he was able to catch it). In the end, Sakura send the two troublemakers upstairs to Saradas room and the adults had some alone time.

Sasuke and Naruto cleaned the dishes, while Sakura went to the storage to get some more beer. She put down the glasses on the kotatsu and was soon joined by the boys.

Sasuke broke the silence some minutes later: "Would you mind explaining me what happened at the last chunin exams?"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello my fellow readers!<em>**

_I wanted to thank you for reading until here! It was quite a long chapter and it gave me trouble getting started writing it: I knew what I wanted to write, but not how exactly... I lacked inpiration. But thank god, I did it ;)  
><em>

_I wanted to introduce some more of the "New Generation" characters this chapter, but only Inojin made it to the final version of the chapter. He is a kind boy who is a lot like his father (calm, kind) but you will later see, that he can be just as fierce and cunning like his mother.  
>Also, I wanted to give you some more SasuSaku... I have always been a shipper and I love writing them together... Sakura, who had developed from a hyper fangirl to a grown up woman and Sasuke, who had finally opened up to give himself a chance, to enjoy life. They have a nice dynamic.<br>AND I wanted to give you the whole group together again. But you will see more of them next time!_

_In general, I think its a warm and cozzy family chapter... I listened to_ Linked Horizon_'s "_もしこの壁の中が一軒の家だとしたら_" ("Moshi Kono Kabe No Naka Ga Ikken No Ie Datoshitara") while writing the chapter... it's such a sweet and heart warming song. I think you would like it._

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know how you liked it by PM or review! Stay tuned for next week and this Sundays new chapter "_Our Dream_"!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review answers:<em>**

_Special thanks to **dragonball256**, **Darth Lelouch**, **sasukekarin0801** and** Guest Nr. 1**! I will give my best for you!  
><em>

_**VampiricBloOdyRose**: If you mean the LittleKuriboh version: Yes, I watch it! But that 'somehow' was more a... he is thinking 'somehow', rathern than his emo voice boy one :D Awesome to meet another person who knows about the series!_

_**HerosReprise**: And here we go again!__ Thank you for the review :3 Well, you are right... Sarada is a teenager, no doubt about it. But she is also a ninja and the daughter of two of the three great san-nin and... Life is complicated! And oh yes, if Sasuke was around more often, I guess he would be a good houseman. But I doubt that he would want that.. Naruto and Sasuke will always stay sweet together. And I think I fixed most of the typos! Thanks!  
><em>

_**Sasukebiggestfan**:Thank you for the awesome review... I will go on and give my best to give you a wonderful story, that you will love till the end!  
><em>

_**superbass99**: Thanks for the help :3 I always want to get better, not only by storytelling, but if the chapter has no... 'soul', its no fun reading it :D_

_**MuffinMan9223**: You are right :) Sasuke is like Narutos personal undercover agent, just the way Jiraya had been for Tsunade. But he visits less brothels... ;)_

_**Deguchi:** I serve you a new chapter with lots of SasuSaku! Hope you enjoyed it :D  
><em>

_**IamWhatIamBaby**: The third teammate is called "Mori Hotaru", Hotaru in short. He is not around, but why? Well - wait for it..._


	4. Chapter 4: It's the little things

Chapter 4: It's the little things  
><span>

"Man, I haven't been in here in ages." Bolt looked around in Saradas room, "you put down the band posters," he notified her.

"Yeah? Did I? What do you care," she pushed up her eyebrows, making them disappear under her black bangs. He just shook his head.

"Can't we talk like normal humans for just a second please?"

She relaxed, "we can. If you know, how to behave yourself. I am not one of your… conquests. And I am in no need of rescue. So tell me, what is there left to talk about?"

"I wanted to say thank you," he took a book from the desk and looked at it.

"Thank me for what again? What did I do, that I deserve thanks?" Sarada let herself fall onto the bed. She didn't want to talk to Bolt. It had never been the same since Hotaru had to leave them. And she blamed him for it. But furthermost, she blamed herself.

"For keeping your mouth shut," he said bluntly. She sat up, "what do you mean?"

"You know… If you had told my father or practically anybody that I can already use THAT technique, without him teaching me, can you imagine how much trouble I would have been in? Really," Bolt slumped down on the desk chair, "and how much trouble Konohamaru-Sensei would have been in…"

"But, your dad never had time to teach you anyways… Why should he been angry?"

Sarada rolled around on her bed and sat up on the edge. She focused on Bolt, who let his eyes strife through the room. The alarm clock, ticking on the nightstand, finally caught his eye.

"I know… but he wanted to teach me himself and-"

"He didn't even try till today, did he?"

"No… he doesn't have much time for me…"

"See?"

There it was. That old, familiar trust they had shared until one year ago. The two kids looked each other in the eye, across the room. Neither dared to break the contact.

"Thank you."

Bolt was puzzled, "and why exactly do you thank me?"

"Father forbid it."

"You mean…"

"Yeah… not that there would have been any consequences ever… but he wanted me to never awaken it." Sarada fell to the side, still on her bed, still looking Bolt in the eye.

"Did you ever ask why?"

"No…"

They fell silent again. There was so much they needed to talk about. Stuff, they had tried to forget for almost a year. But it was so much more comfortable to just keep up the silence. Not hurting each other with childish words, not competing, not worrying…

Suddenly, Sarada sat up.

"We need to pull ourselves together! Do you know what I mean?!" She had a fiery look on her face. Like, she wanted to take on the whole universe.

"What do you mean," Bolt was puzzled. Probably more, than he would admit.

"Next week: Chunin exams? We need to ace that! And we need to be prepared to meet our new team member."

"New what?!"

"Are you stupid?"

"Hey!"

"Three members each team? Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Bolt pouted. He didn't like the idea.

Sarada would have almost thrown a cushion at him. How could he be that retarded? No offence, but did he really forget about that?

Bolt didn't look pleased either. He didn't like being yelled at by Sarada, but was old enough to not start yelling himself. Sarada didn't mean it like that. And Bolt knew it.

"You never change, do you," she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Neither knew what to say exactly. They exchanged concerned views and the hokage drank half of his beer with one gulp.<p>

"You know... Sasuke... It's not that easy. We don't really know what happened…" Sakura tried.

"Oh come on," Naruto looked at her, "let's just admit that we have no clue on what actually happened back then."

"Yeah… Maybe we really should be honest... Sasuke," she looked at her partner, "no one knows what happened. All we have are some separate clues but no actual... knowledge."

Sasuke sighted, "so you are telling me, that our children have a trauma but nobody has a clue or ever tried to find out why?"

"Kind of…" Sakura had that guilty look on her face, the boys just knew too well.

"Just tell me what you know."

Gently, Sasuke took Sakuras hand into his, to comfort her somewhat. Naruto had to smile. Ever since their last battle he had lost his crush on Sakura. And ever since he had done everything in his power to support her in getting Sasuke. Just seeing them together, made Naruto grin like an idiot.

"Well," he began, "we know, that Bolt and Sarada fucked up at some point. Correct me if I'm wrong, please," Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded. "Their teammate Hotaru probably got poisoned on the very first day of the second exam. They couldn't help it, but didn't want to quit. So… they went on."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The poison was never meant to kill," Sakura said quickly, "it was meant to slow them down and Sarada was somehow able to even lessen its effect. But she didn't know how to counter it concretely. Which is probably why she and Bolt blame her: She wasn't able to help him properly." Sakura slowly nodded and looked over the room. She suddenly seemed to be somewhere else, lost in her thoughts probably. Naruto picked up again.

"They made it till the last day. And they almost reached the goal in time, but they were attacked –and don't ask me how and what or why- but Hotaru got hit pretty badly by a forest bugs acid attack… You cannot imagine how horrible he looked. I was there when they brought him to the hospital: Most of his skin had been peeled off, where it was missing, he was pitch black… It's a wonder he survived…" Naruto shuddered at the memory. He was used to a lot, he fought in the fourth ninja world war and he had seen a lot of grave injuries. But nothing like what had happened to Hotaru…

"He is a strong boy," Sakura shook her head and focused on her husband, "I took him under my personal surveillance and he had been my only patient since he got to the hospital. I put him into an artificial coma, to be able to regenerate his skin and damaged organs properly but…" again she stopped and looked up to Naruto for support.

"…but he hasn't woken up yet and there is little hope, that he ever will," Naruto ruffled himself through the short blonde hair, "I will have to assign a new member to the team and gods help me… there are not many who could take on those two hot heads… They are worse than we ever were!"

"Oh stop Naruto. They are not worse than the two of you! They never really meant to harm each other."

"They harm each other with words every day, Sakura. And harm done by bad words a friend spoke," Naruto looked at her seriously, "those inflict the greatest wounds. You might not be able to see it, but both of them have been hurting each other gravely."

"You left them alone too long…" Sasuke let go of Sakuras hand and leaned back. He started to think about it all, about his daughter, Narutos son, the third team member… Hotaru. "What was he like?"

Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it his friend.

"That's their team picture. I like to keep it with me cause it's the most current pic I have of my son," he smiled and pointed on the picture in Sasukes hands, "the woman on the back left is their teacher: Kajihara Ako. She is hotblooded, strong and very capable. She is friends with Hanare you know," Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Who is Hanare?"

"Hatake Hanare? You don't know..? Aaaah never mind," the blonde dobe got back to the picture. "Well on the right, of course: your daughter Sarada, my son in front of Ako and in the middle, that's Hotaru."

There, in between Bolt and Sarada, stood a young boy, a little taller than the other two, but still not as tall as their teacher. He had dark chocolate colored locks and cocoa skin. He wore a sleeveless, bolstered black shirt, a long gold necklace and an earring on his right earlobe. He smiled, but the smile wasn't what attracted Sasukes attention. It was the eyes: dark green orbs with long, girlish eyelashes. They looked gentle, determined and fierce the same time.

"He is not from around here," the Uchiha stated. Sakura smiled, "he was an orphan. Somebody found him in front of the hospital one morning. He was still an infant and got soon adopted by a lovely couple. They raised him to be a ninja and he grew up as a member of the village, like everybody else."

"I picked him for the team, because he was the calmest graduate we had. If we believe Ako, Hotaru was the one who kept our kids from getting at each other for stupid things. They are so much like us, when we were their age and Hotaru spoke sense to them." Naruto sipped from his beer. He saw the questioning look in Sasukes eyes and tried to soothe it, "but he is not only calm. He' is as much of a capable fighter as our kids are and I think, he always wants to protect them. Bolt spoke of him as his most loyal friend."

Sasuke thought again. The boy didn't sound too bad.

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"So do we…" Sakura sighted and got up, "let's see what the morning brings… Do you want some more-"she stopped in the middle of the sentence and listened.

"What is it?"

"I hear nothing," Naruto stood up and looked confused.

"Exactly. Nothing. That's NOT normal," she turned on her heels and wanted to run upstairs, but the two men were faster than Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Bolt had that stubborn face on, which made him, look like his father so much, "I am awesome! Just admit it Sarada!"<p>

"Over my dead body! Next thing you do with that self-confidence is try to pick up girls again," she crossed her arms and readjusted her glasses, "grow up."

"Aaah come on don't be boring," he winked at her, "let's get those exams over, ok?" He held out his hand for her. Sarada took it reluctantly.

"To success..?"

She had just taken his hand when the room door blasted open.

"What are you two doing?! Bolt!"

"Get away from her!"

The kids looked stunned at their fathers who were fighting over who would enter the room first and both looked like they were about to throw something at one another.

Sarada jumped back and away from Bolt, but a little too far: she hit the bed and fell straight on it. Bolt didn't see her reaction coming and simply fell backwards, hit his head on the desks edge and kicked over the chair.

He groaned in pain and rubbed his head, "jeeez dad what the heck are you up to…"

Naruto was finally able to push through and enter the room. He hunkered down next to his son and looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell me what YOU are up to, young man," he asked doubtfully.

"Nothing! Truly…"

"And I am supposed to believe that..? You are my son afterall…" the Hokage laid a finger on his chin and blushed, "if you had any idea how many times I tried to spy on aunt Sakura in the-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Sasuke had thrown one of Saradas books at his head to shut him up. The Uchiha helped his daughter stand up and checked if she was hurt. Sarada silently sighted at this.

"I'm alright Sasuke… You can let go of me, he didn't touch me or anything..." She looked more than annoyed.

"Don't ever even think about it."

"Yeah yeah I got it…" she adjusted her glasses. Sarada was back to her usual self within the blink of an eye, "as if I would ever want him to touch me."

"Yeah Haruno, keep pretending," Bolt got up in one swing. His attitude was back too, "we both know that you want me just as much as the other girls. Hey I got news for you," he grinned at her, "we might be stuck together at the practical exams for some time. Just you, me… look forward already huh?"

Sarada was about to punch him.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. The two men didn't know whether to laugh or to step in. They decided to go with the latter option. The second before the kids were able to jump at each other's throats; the adults picked them up and held them close.

"This is so familiar," Sasuke grunted, holding Sarada in a tight grip around her waist.

Naruto just shook his head and tossed his son through the door, "yeah…same here…"

He followed his son and Sasuke let Sarada go. Together they walked went for the stairs. Sasuke followed quietly. But not without patting his daughter on the head.

"Oh man…" Sarada sighted. She was no little baby anymore!

Her arms crossed, she stood in the middle of her room. She heard them laughing and shook her head.

"You are one awesome dad," Naruto laughed, climing down the stairs.

"hm…" Sarada could imagine her fathers face being like 'shut the fuck up'. She giggled.

"I really don't like the idea of you leaving in three days… Can't you stay for a little while longer? It's gonna be a year after all."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke turned on his heels and ran up the stairs again, followed directly by Sakura. Naruto was just confused, "what did I do?"

They reached Sarada's room.

She just stood there, frozen in her movements, in the middle of her room. Sakura saw that Sasuke wanted to go in, but she put a hand on his shoulder and approached the girl first.

"Sarada… hey… are you…ok?"

The girl didn't react at first. Only when Sakura tried to touch her, she jerked away.

"Yeah… I am totally fine…" Sarada still had that look on her face when she turned to her father. "The Uchiha is finally leaving again and he won't be here or another year… Good to know that I don't have to endure his presence any longer…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stormed away, down the stairs, through the living room. He threw the door shut after himself. He had seen her eyes just for a moment. Those distrusting, hurt eyes.

Had he stayed just a second longer, he would have seen how Sarada started to cry and Sakura took her in her arms.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled Bolt home quickly. He felt guilty for dropping the bomb. But really, Sasuke had it already planned when he had arrived at Konoha! Why didn't he tell her?<p>

And Bolt? Bolt didn't know what to say eighter. He followed his father in silence and when they reached home, he just hugged him good night and disappeared into his room.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong><em>My dearest readers,<em>**

_I am truly sorry that I kept you all waiting so long! It was never my intention, but first I soaked my PC and had to get a new one and afterwards my internet broke down. I now have a spare PC and my internet is back, but I couldn't even really notify you... I am so sorry! To appologize, I am preparing a christmas/new years special for you. _

_But back to the chapter! _

_I had a hard time writing it, because I wanted to give you some information about the last chunin exams but I didn't want to give it all away. I hope I didn't and nope: I won't tell you what exactly happened :D Also, I wanted some Team 7. You know, like in the good old times. And I wanted to show, that the two kids don't always try to mock each other. Most of the time - yes. But even though they are kids, they still have their moments of clearance XD_

_It doesn't have a theme song like the last one, but right now I am totally into "Immortals" from Fallout Boy. You know, the one from the new Disney movie? It won't be out till January in Germany, but I already got the song :D_

_I hoped you enjoyed it and please tell me if you liked it or not via PM or review! I appreciate all of your feedback!_

_I am really sorry for keeping you waiting..._

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review answers:<em>**

_Special thanks to **superbass99**, **Deguchi **and **Hyga Nicky** for your reviews!  
><em>

_**Otakugal**: Hey there! Don't be shy with the questions, it's my choice to leave you in the dark or lift the mist for you ;) here are some answers for you :D Yes, Sarada is taking her second exam. The first time was together with Bolt and Hotaru, they were all around 13 years old. I don't know if she has the sharingan yet... Go ask her :D All I know, is what is written on the documents in the hokages office... better not let him catch me sneaking around there again . Thanks for the review and for reading!  
><em>

_**Sasukebiggestfan**: No big! I am the one happy to get revies :3 hmmm a little sibling for Sarada? Not a bad idea. I can imagine everybody like 'holly - Sakura is pregnant again?' And Sarada reading all day, being like 'I'll be the very best big sis there ever was!' :D  
><em>

_**Soul Raider 116**: Thanks for the review :D Yeah you are probably right... But you have only seen him with Sarada XD Wait until you meet him in combination with the rest of the group hihihihi  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: The new Member

Chapter 5: The new member

Sakura talked to her daughter. Tried to reason with her, to explain why Sasuke had to leave again, why they didn't tell her. But it was hard. She couldn't tell her daughter "we were afraid of your reaction", could she?

"He loves you so much, dear…" Sakura sat herself and Sarada onto the bed and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, "he didn't want to hurt you by telling you he was leaving again so soon."

"Yeah... perfect…" Sarada pushed her mother away and stood up. She didn't want that… the 'perfect mom' thing her mother always did. "I don't want him to stay. He shouldn't have come back in the first place. I would have been happier that way."

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Sakura didn't like the way her daughter was talking. Yes, she hadn't had the best relationship with Sasuke, but Sakura knew, he was doing everything he could to be with his daughter and she also knew, that Sarada loved him so much, that she tried not to let him know – just in case he had to leave again. And now he had left her alone once more.

"He loves you and you know that it's not his choice to go-"

"-nobody forces him to go! He goes because he feels like it," Sarada cut in, "I am not stupid mum! I know exactly why he always goes."

"And why is that? Enlighten me."

Sarada turned around and faced her mother, "he would die for the village. I don't know why, but he cares and loves these people so much, he goes out on dangerous missions for them, while they are talking behind his back. And oh I have heard them! You know, what they call me? 'The traitors daughter' or 'blood of the devil'… not that I care," she took a deep breath and went on with her rant, "but why does he love those people who are always mean and stupid to us so much more than you and me?!"

Sakura was puzzled. Of course, she had known about those names and yes, there were a lot of people who thought it was no good to have Sasuke, who had betrayed them once, and his family in the village. Naruto had intercepted years ago and Sakura was sure, the people had stopped talking like that.

"That's not true, Sarada. Your father-"

"Don't call him that!" The girls head was flushed red, "I refuse to accept a man who is never around as my father!"

That was too much. Sakura was up in a fluid motion and slapped her daughter with her flat hand on the cheek.

Sarada was silent and looked at her mother; horrified. The pinkette tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you," she closed her eyes, "you just proved, that you are still far too young to understand anything concerning the reasons your father is the person he is. We were thinking of telling you tomorrow but you still need time… Please go to bed now and think about what you just said. I am expecting you to apologize tomorrow to your father," Sakura headed to the door. "Good night." And shut it.

Sarada could hear her walk down the stairs into the living room. Slowly the girl walked over to her desk and picked up a small mirror. Her face was still red, but not anymore from the anger, but the hurt and sadness. The cheek her mother had hit was a little swollen and hot to touch. Just then, she couldn't hold it anymore.

The girl started sobbing uncontrollable. She stumbled over to her bed, fell down on it and snuggled her old plush elephant close. Sarada couldn't stop the tears; she didn't even try and eventually fell asleep later on.

* * *

><p>Sakura was exhausted. The family evening had ended in a disaster: Her husband had run off into the night, her daughter was crying herself to sleep and she had just stood there awkwardly, the second she could have still saved the situation. It wasn't Narutos fault; that was for sure, rather hers and Sasukes. They really should have told Sarada. But how could they? The girl had been so happy, having her father back and everything.<p>

"I'm so stupid…" the woman went to the kitchen counter and made herself a hot chocolate with lots of baileys (hazelnut schnapps). She drank it while waiting for Sasuke to come back home. He wouldn't have run off too far, Sakura knew him. He was probably just running around, disorientated until he had blown of steam. Afterwards, he would be back and Sakura would be waiting for him, to take him into her arms. He needed comfort more than any person she knew, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Sasuke came back an hour later. He was completely soaked from the rainstorm outside. He slipped out of his shoes, while Sakura went to get a towel for him.

They sat down and she helped him get dry. He looked at her for a second.

"You had a fight too." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Kind of… I hit her."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she smiled sadly and pulled Sasuke close, "come here… I'll stay with you…"

Sasuke let her be. He simply fell into her arms and Sakura pulled them around him. They stayed like this for some time.

"I love you…" he whispered after minutes.

"I know," she answered with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sarada was awake before her parents. She knew she had to apologize to her father; otherwise her mother would knock her to tomorrow land with one single punch… And she admitted to herself, that her mother was probably right, somehow. But she would never tell her. Never.<p>

Her father loved bonito onigiri, so Sarada cooked rice, got the bonito ready and formed some filled rice balls. She would have to leave before her parents were awake, so she sat it down on his place at the table; together with some tomato juice (he loved that too). Her mother got pancakes with syrup and fruits.

This was Saradas ways to say 'I'm sorry'. She had never been good with face to face apologies.

Just as expected, she was off earlier than her parents were awake and she met up with Bolt and her teacher Ako around eight at their usual place. The kids didn't talk much, but Ako was in high spirits: She had received a message with news.

"We are getting a new team member," she told her students with a huge grin on her face. She seemed to miss, that the kids were in no way happy. Both of them had hoped for Hotaru to get back on his feet, but he hadn't and now they had to work with a new, unknown team mate. Could it get worse?

Naruto was already in his office with Shikamaru, giving missions to shinobi groups and singing papers.

"Good morning," he called and looked up with a strained face, "sorry… Shikamaru called me at five today… I mean like… five! Come on… No one is awake at that time."

"Well I was and there was work to be done…" The Nara clan head stroked his goatee. He did that a lot when he was thinking.

Naruto straightened his back and smiled at his sons team, "I have some stuff for you guys but first, " he look at Sarada, "are you alright? I'm sorry; I gave you a lot of trouble yesterday."

"It's alright. Thank you for your concern," she answered and bowed slightly. She had addressed him very casual the day before, but in the office, uncle Naruto was still the hokage. Bolt peeked at Sarada, but she just ignored him.

"We picked a new teammate for you this morning," Shikamaru started to look through all the papers on the desk. The two kids looked at each other worried. Ako was happy, "finally! I mean, I love Hotaru but come on. If he plans on staying longer in bed, we really need to get a replacing member." She smiled bright.

"I like your enthusiasm," Naruto laughed and took the paper, Shikamaru had finally found, "and here you go… hmm your new member will be him! Please enter!"

"What?! You are telling me that he stood outside the whole time and all you needed to do was call him in?! Gosh! Dad you are hopeless," Bolt blurted out.

"Would you shut up," Sarada quickly head locked him but the boy didn't shut up.

"Stop that Sarada! You have to admit it's funny!"

"No it's freaking not!" She struggled to keep him down.

"Stop it you-"Bolt bit her in the arm, Sarada screamed.

"What the actual- What is this supposed to mean?!"

In the doorway, stood a young man. He was probably a couple of years older than Bolt and Sarada. He had long white hair in a ponytail; his eyebrows were just white dots over icy blue eyes, on snow colored skin. He wore a white west with the fire country's crest on the front and the back, over some layers of dark grey kimonos. Those were held together by a belt, fixed onto black hakama trouser.

He looked at the scenario distraught.

Well, it probably looked very funny : The hokage, Naruto, holding his belly and trying not to fall from his chair because of laughing; Shikamaru next to him, his face buried in his hands, exhausted from trying to get them all back in line; The teacher Ako, who was already punching the wall why laughing of her ass. And finally, in the middle of the three adults: Sarada and Bolt, wrestling with each other.

The first one to get her grip back was Ako. She separated the two teenagers, still giggling like a little girl. Shikamaru helped Naruto up. He had just really fallen from his chair.

"Sorry… I'm sorry…" the hokage tried to say. He took a deep breath and sat down again, "we humbly thank you for coming today. Kids, may I present you Maeda Shizumasa, your new teammember." Bolt looked back and forth between his father and the white haired man who had just entered. Something was off. He had never heard his father talk in such a polite way to anybody but his grandfather!

"He is the second son of our current daimyo and he will be on your team from now on." Well, there Bolt had his explanation. The son of the daimyo had to be addressed politely.

"Great! A stay-home boy wants to play ninja," Bolt laughed loud. Sarada took her head into her palms. The boy was so embarrassing…

"Don't underestimate me peasant," Shizumasa looked down on his new team members and back to the hokage, "I met them, wonderful. May I leave now?" He didn't sound like he was asking, more like notifying them.

"I think you should stay," Ako winked at him and held out a hand to greet him, "I am the team leader, Kajihara Ako. It's my pleasure." Shizumasa ignored her hand and she dropped it. "Well, have it your way. But now, we are going to work a little on our team spirit. If the lord hokage might give us a free day," she looked over at Naruto. He smiled back.

"Take all the time you need. But Bolt," Naruto smiled at his son, "be on time for dinner please."

"Yeah alright dad… bye bye!"

Sarada giggled.

* * *

><p>"So let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Ako looked at her group with an encouraging smile on her lips. They were finally alone back at their training camp. Behind them was small forest and the area seemed like a lumber camp<p>

The kids sat around their teacher on logs. Bold had his head resting on his hands, seemingly bored. Sarada was cleaning her nails, watching the new guy from the corner of her eyes. And he? He sat there like a king on his throne…

Perhaps, the girl thought, his position has gotten to his head already.

"Well, let's start… I'll go first then," the teacher looked at them and since all of them looked somewhere else, she just went on. "My name is Kajihara Ako! I am 25, gemini and I freaking love pop tarts," she winked, "I got my jonin license three years ago and wanted to join the anbu but well… You guys are a lot more fun! But I hate stupid quarrels over stupid things… Now it's your turn! Who are you, what do you like… dislikes… Bolt, how about you?"

"Of course! The name is Uzumaki Bolt and yes, I am the son of the hokage but who cares! I am 14…" he put a finger on his chin, pondering what else to say, "oh yeah! My dad is awesome, everybody says that. But I don't care: I want to be awesome, but not his awesome… more like… my way awesome. Not the 'Ramen-style'-awesome, but my awesome! I just didn't find out what kind of awesome yet… awesome…" He looked like he was about to jump up and scream "I'm totally fucking awesome" into the world. He loved the phrase…

"Yeah we got it pretty boy," Sarada rolled her eyes, "may I?" Ako nodded and Bolt shut up. He pouted again.

"Well, I am Uchiha Sarada and also 14 years old. I'm Taurus, I like my mums' cooking and especially reading… hm… is there anything else you want to know," she looked over to the new guy. He didn't even look like he listened.

"It's your turn Shizumasa," Ako smiled at him. She was happy as always, but could already feel some tension in the air, "please introduce yourself to us."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at his team. He seemed bored.

"Why should I. You already know my name, status and I am sure you are going to treat me accordingly. What is the point of telling you anything else about me?"

"Well, we are going to be a team for quite some time so-"

"Bullshit," Bolt blurted out, "he won't stay longer than what it takes Hotaru to get on his feet again"

"Bolt!" Ako shot daggers with her eyes at the boy, "what did I tell you before? We are going to work together! Stop your bullcrap!"

"I think he is quite right," Shizumasa answered. He had a calm, but irritating voice, Sarada thought.

"I will only stay with this team until I have passed the chunin exam. Afterwards you two can do whatever you want. I don't care." He got up and turned around

"Where are you going?"

"See you tomorrow. At 8 I guess."

The team was stunned. Did the new guy really just get up and make his leave? Not with Bolt.

"Hey! Wait up piss head!" He got up, ran up to Shizumasa and grabbed the aristocrat by his shirt. He didn't look impressed. "You listen now! We are supposed to be a team and we are going to make it easy for you: want to pass those exams? Be a member of the team! Don't want to pass? Take your leave! We are fine even without you! And if you think that-"

A loud sound interrupted the blonde suddenly. He turned and started sweating quite rapidly.

Sarada had gotten up too. She looked totally calm, except for the huge trunk she held over her head with one hand, "well guys, you have exactly ONE option now: get back here and sit down. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what," Shizumasa scoffed, "are you going to poke me with your stick little girl?"

"No…" she smiled. It was a devilish smile. "I am going to use it as a hammer and hammer the both of you raw into the ground."

After that, there were no more problems. At least for the day.

Ako was quite amused by the way, the boys had submitted to Sarada and they started to train together for the rest of the day. They only had one week left until the written chunin exams and maybe about two weeks till the practical part. They all assumed that the written part wouldn't be a problem at all and decided to get ready for the second part in advance.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you go! Another update! <em>**

_I told you, this week will be punctual! ;) So, how did you like the chapter? I'm finally done with the prologue and introducing the most important characters. If the story was a ship, we had crossed slow moving water, but now we are heading towards some nice rapids! Next up are the chunin exams. _

_Just in advance: Yes, you will meet most of the new generation kids next chapter. You already know Inojin, but you will get to know Chocho, Shikadai and all of the rest too :D Maybe you will even meet some of the other adults. AND you will get to know Hatake Hanare :D With her I think I have four orignial characters... (Kajihara Ako, Maeda Shizumasa, Hatake Hanare, Mori Hotaru) I try to keep the OC count low. It's more fun to have mostly canon characters. Actually: Do you like Shizumasa? XD  
><em>

_Jumping back to the beginning of the chapter: Sakura is a good mother. But if her daughter has one of her moments, she cannot just sit by :/ But I am happy, that she is capable of slowing Sarada down. And Sarada really loves her parents. She would just never admit it XD_

_Well, see you next week with the christmas special! I don't know yet if I have the time to upload a chapter too, but I do hope so!_

_Please tell me how you liked the chapter and/or the story in general! Review or PM me and you will get an answer next week!_

_Take care, see you soon!_

**_Your Usagi_**

_P.S. On my profile, you find a link to my Twitter account! For recent updates, spoilers and news: Visit me there! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Answers:<em>**

_A huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you! Special thanks to **darkchocol8807** and **deguchi**! You are awesome! _

_**IamWhatIamBaby**: Thank you so much for the compliment! When I read your comments, I had just woken up and was like *.* You made my day :D Hmmm I don't know... if you would aks Hotaru's parents, they would probably tell you to go away, their son aint' no spy! But if he really is not? Good question.. We should set some Anbu on the topic... But no, he is in no where related to Kakuzu. I imagine Hotaru much more handsome than that old geezer XDD Thank you and please go on reading! :)_

_**DeGuddi**: Danke für die liebe Review! Ist schön mal ne Antwort in meiner Muttersprache geben zu können :D Ich danke dir für dein Lob! Ich gebe mir sehr viel Mühe mit der ganzen Story. Ich mag es nicht wenn die Charaktere zu sehr OOC sind. Das nervt mich bei vielen sonst sehr gut geschriebenen Geschichten... Wenn eine Figur Naruto heißt, dann darf die kein kleiner pessimistischer Junge sein ;) (Z.B.) Und jepp, ich glaube auch das Sarada und Inojin so etwas wie beste Freunde sind. Bolt ist ja mehr so eine Konkurenz Figur, aber Inojin ein echter Freund. :) Wie schon gesagt: Im nächsten Kapitel geht die Post ab! Bitte bleib weiter dran! :D Danke dir!  
><em>


	6. Christmas Special 2014

_This is the Christmas special for my dear readers of "Finding Papa". The special is set in the winter after chapter 700 of the manga._

_Since 'Naruto' is a Japanese story, I decided to go with the Japanese way of Christmas, which is mostly dates, but also work since they have no Christian roots._

_I wish you wonderful christmas and happy holidays! And since the next chapter won't be up till 2015, already Happy New Year!_

_Please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The 24th of December<strong>

06:30 A.M. – Konoha City Hospital

It was around dawn. The sun was slowing crawling up a crystal clear heaven. No cloud was to be seen. Huge icicles shone in the light of the early day and freshly fallen snow glittered. All the trees had lost their leaves, except for the evergreens. Most running and standing waters were frozen over with a deep blue ice crust. The fish were sleeping beyond the ice and the Nara deer were walking around everywhere in town, since the waters, keeping them in their territory's, were frozen. On sunny afternoons, lots of kids were on the ice too. With weary parents watching them, they had skating races, played hockey and built snowmen. They built snowmen on the land too, but it was so much more fun if you could always slip and fall. It made the simple building a game of who could balance the best.

As fun as it was, the roads and sidewalks were all ice and the Konoha hospital had been flowing over with patients this night.

Sakura sighted. She was the doctor on duty this night. From dusk till dawn she had been treating patients: people who had slipped on the ice, teenagers who had drunk too much and slipped, two adults who had broken into the ice, a kid who had gotten an electric shock after trying to fix a Christmas light for his father… The list was endless. And Sakura hadn't gotten even five minutes of sleep.

She slowly rose from her chair in the doctor's office and started putting everything together. The next shift would arrive in 30 minutes and they surely wanted have everything in order, despite all the trouble at night. The day shift never cared about the all-nighters. They were just happy to not have been the ones working that shift.

The bureau was completely messed up and patients' health records were all over the floor. With slow movements she picked them up and piled them up. Afterwards she brought the coffee pot and cup back to the kitchen.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. She desperately wanted to sleep.

After the shift transfer (new patients, conditions, special events…), she put her street shoes back on, threw the white doctors coat into the laundry and headed to the door. It was already half past six; she wouldn't make it home in time to make breakfast for her daughter. Her cellphone battery was already low, but she could still make a call.

The dump ringing sound already got on her nerves, but she needed to wait for the phone to get picked up. Finally, after an eternity, somebody answered.

"…hello," a sleepy voice mumbled on the other end of the line.

"Mornig Ino, did I wake you? Sorry," Sakura made her way through the streets of downtown Konoha.

"No… no not at all… what is it?

The pinkette turned her head, left and right, to check for incoming traffic, before crossing the street, "I had the nightshift and I won't make it home in time to get my daughter ready for school. Would you mind if I send her over?"

"Oh, not at all," Ino seemed to slowly wake up, "I'd be happy to have her over and Inojin probably too…"

"Thank you very much! You are a darling."

"Oh come on," Ino smiled into the phone, "go and get some sleep billboard brow… Let's go eat lunch together?"

"I'm picking you up at one o'clock if you don't mind," Sakura replied, "see you later Ino-pig, I need to call my daughter…"

"Yeah… just send her over… breakfast is ready in half an hour…"

Sakura hung up and turned around a corner. She got herself some quick breakfast at the convenience store, while dialing her home number. The little girl was faster to pick up than Ino had been.

"Good morning Sarada! Have you been awake all night again?"

"Aaaah no… I went to bed at nine and woke up half an hour ago. I finished my book!"

"I know every time, you are lying dearie," Sakura smiled to herself, "the book has approximately 600 pages and you had just started yesterday when I left for work. I cannot leave you home alone anymore if you don't sleep."

"But I did! Not just as much…" Sakura could almost hear her daughter getting red.

"It's alright. We will talk later. I am late and won't make it in time. Would you mind going over to aunt Ino's place?"

"No it's ok! I'll be ready in short and go over."

Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry Sarada. I will see you after school. Don't forget to take your backpack with you!"

"I won't forget it mama! See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!"Sakura hung up.

She shivered, it was cold and the streets were still frozen. The sun slowly rose over the horizon as she arrived at home. Sarada had started the heaters in the living room and Sakuras bedroom. All the rooms had been decorated with Christmas ornaments: They had garlanded the walls, fairy lights were all around the living room and kitchen. Mother and daughter hadn't bought a Christmas tree. They used the small indoor palm tree (even decorated it) and had already placed some small presents beneath.

Sakura smiled at that, threw of her clothes and crawled under the blanket of her bed. The alarm clock was set on 11:30, she would be able to take a shower before picking up Ino.

Afterwards, she fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p><span>08:00 A.M. – Near the Konoha Hot-Springs<span>

The door had just closed and the cold air was still hanging in the house. A little girl, in blue jump suit pajamas in blue, peeked around the corner. Her big brother had just left for school and their mother accompanied him. They hadn't noticed that the little sister already had been awake and sneaking around the house. Her big brother was late again. Like most of the days.

With quick, silent steps, the girl ran into her room again. She put down her teddy bear and covered it with her blanket. It was almost as big as her. But only almost! Looking at the bear, made her smile and she quickly ran back into the living room. She looked at the staircase, took a deep breath and confidently, but carefully, climbed it.

Once upstairs, she looked back and congratulated herself on her own courage. The four year old turned around. There was a mirror right next to the door she wanted to enter. As she approached slowly, the mirror showed a small girl with short black hair, which went up on the ends, two thin whiskers like lines on each side of her face and clear blue eyes, which she had gotten from her father.

The door handle was a little bit high and she jumped carefully to get the door open. She had to try three times, until she finally caught the handle with her small hand and opened the door. It creaked loudly and the girl frowned. But when nothing happened, she quickly sneaked into the room.

On the right to the door, was a huge wardrobe. It covered the whole wall. The opposite was all windows, but these were still closed with curtains. Some light found its way through and shone above a huge double bed. That was her goal. The four year old sneaked closer and pulled herself up on the empty side of the bed.

On the other side, a tall figure slept. She crawled closer to the blonde man. He didn't wake up.

"Papa," she whispered, "Papa wake up." He didn't react, only snored and turned around, away from the girl.

She tried again, in a normal voice this time: "Papa, you need to wake up! It's Christmas!"

He didn't react again. She thought for a minute. Then, she climbed upon his sleeping figure and jumped up and down: "Papa! Get up! You promised we would have a Christmas party today! Papa! Wake up!"

He finally reacted to her. With a groan and one fluid motion, he captured his daughter and started tickling her.

"Stop it papa! Stop it," she giggled and rolled around, trying to avoid his fingers.

"Oh that's what you get for waking the hokage! Did no one tell you?"

"N-n-n-no hahahahahaha!" He tickled her sides.

"The punishment for waking the kage is being tickled to till surrender!" The girl rolled around and giggled.

"I sur-r-r-r-render," she laughed and he stopped.

Naruto fell back onto his cushion and looked at his daughter. She tried to catch her breath.

"Did you sleep well, Himawari?" He smiled and ruffled through her hair with his good hand. He loved his daughter. She looked a lot like Hinata and had most of her traits, but she had his eyes. And right now, those eyes shone with anticipation.

"Papa today is Christmas!"

Naruto laughed, "yeah I know 'tebayo. What do you want me to do?"

Himawari jumped up and down, "you need to get up! We need to set up tramps and," she came closer and whispered, "and catch Santa!" Her father had to laugh even harder and fell from the bed.

"Papa?" Himawai crawled to the edge of the bed and looked at her papa. He got up with a fluid motion and took his daughter in his arms.

"How about breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Aaaah I'm not such a good cook… how about instant ramen," he made his way out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he sat his daughter on the counter.

"Ramen!" Himawari laughed and held up an empty bowl. Her dad smiled and took it.

He was about to pour boiling water over the prepared raw noodles, when the door opened and his wife entered. He quickly shoved the bowls behind his daughter.

"Good morning Naruto," Hinata smiled at him as she took of her shoes, "what are you doing with the hot water?"

"Aaaah I was about to make us some… uhm… some tea! Right Himawari," he looked at his daughter with a pleading face. She quickly nodded, "yes yes! He was about to!"

"But you forgot to prepare a pot," Hinata came over and took the water boiler out of his hands. "Let me, I'll prepare some breakfast for you."

"Hinata… you are the best!" Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata went red like in the old days, "Naruto… not in front of our daughter." But the little girl just giggled and almost fell from the counter. Though, before that could happen, her father was by her side.

"How about we sit at the table and wait for your mama to prepare breakfast? I'm hopeless at it," he sat the girl on his shoulders and jogged around in the kitchen.

"Papa hahahahaa," Himawari laughed and they left the kitchen behind.

* * *

><p>Hinata came 15 minutes later with a tablet full of wonderful self made foods. Hinata asked him to go and get the tea for her, it hadn't fit on the tablet anymore and he gladly went.<p>

"So, did you get our son savely to school?" Naruto took poured Hinata some tea. She cut the strawberry jam bread into small pieces. It was easier for Himawari to eat.

"I think so. But I still don't know why he is late usually… It took us 20 minutes to get to the academy," she said and handed her daughter the plastic plate.

"I wonder what he is doing on his way…"

"My brother always says," Himawari took a piece of the bread, "that he plays cardgames! But," she put a finger on her lips," psssssht! It's a secret." The girl happily ate her breakfast.

The adults looked at each other.

"I guess I will have to have a word with him…" Naruto sighted. His son was just as much trouble as he had been at the same age. He put down his cup after taking a sip and sat his daughter down on his lap, "Himawari… I have a very important question for you!" She looked at him with her huge blue eyes like 'I'm ready!'

"Papa is going to take mama out tonight for dinner, would you mind staying over at aunt Sauras place tonight with your brother?"

"Is sister Sarada there too?"

"Of course!" He smiled at his daughter and she just nodded, "you are an awesome daughter. Give me a high five!" They high fived.

Hinata looked at her husband, "but Naruto… You didn't tell me anything…"

"Well, that's what suprises are about right?"

And Hinata almost fainted like in the old days. She had definitely married the right man.

* * *

><p><span>11:45 A.M.– Shinobi Academy Konoha<span>

The windows were patterned with handmade paper snowflakes. Colored Christmas lights light up the room. Outside it was a beautiful day, but since it had been quite cold, the kids had decided to stay inside for their lunch break.

"Oh and you know what I am getting? I will have an awesome pearl bracelet! I am sooo sure of it…"

"Oh you are awesome!"

"And my mother is going to cook my favorite food and I will be in the middle of all the attention!"

A bunch of kids was curdled up in the middle of the classroom. It was break and they were swooning over a girl in their middle. She had orange-blonde hair and cocoa skin. She wasn't the skinniest person eighter, but the children loved it when she was bragging about how awesome she was.

"Maybe someone should get her down while its save. If she falls from heaven a little later, it might hurt quite a lot." Dark haired Sarada sat on her seat in the back of the class. She wore her usual attire (red skirt, white shirt, yellow slipover, bow tie and jacket) and ate the obento her aunt Ino had made. Next to her sat a young boy with dark blonde hair. He nodded at her words.

"Maybe… But I don't think she is too bad of a person…"

"I don't think so too Inojin, but I wouldn't want to work with her." Sarada put down her chopsticks, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he frowned. "Not your fault I'm probably stuck with her after graduation…"

"Who says that you will be? Maybe they will put us in one team," the girl smiled and took a bite from an eggroll, "did I ever tell you, that your mom's cooking is delicious?"

He was about to answer, but a frustrated scream made all conversations stop.

"How dare you! It wasn't my fault I wasn't there this morning!"

"Well," a dark haired boy leaned back in his seat and looked up to a anger steaming blonde, "you weren't there and therefore you are disqualified for today's matches."

"You can't do that Shikadai! I am the undefeated champion!"

"Maybe that's why it's good for us that you are not going to participate today," a boy with cocoa skin and dark chocolate locks. He was shuffling cards.

"And I thought you were on my side, Hotaru!"

"Sorry Bolt," Hotaru shrugged and looked at his friend with his deep green eyes. "You beat me in every game. I want to have a chance to battle the rest too."

"Aaaah man," Bolt fell down on his bum with and watched as Hotaru and Shikadai exchanged card decks, shuffled and returned the cards.

"Look how Uzumaki is sulking," Inojin giggled and Sarada smiled. The boy was just too cute.

"And tomorrow he will be the one who screams the loudest again," she replied.

* * *

><p><span>01:30 P.M. – Coffee shop 'Moonbucks<span>

Ino looked at Sakura, "you look wasted." What a wonderful comment to make on Christmas.

"Thank you," Sakura answered sarcastically and bit into her bagel, "I bet if you did a nightshift at the hospital, you'd look worse."

"Well, I know how to use make-up," Ino mocked in return, "why did you even take the job there? It's honorable but you loved going on missions and saving life's when it was really needed. There must be at least 50 people whom you rescued from immediate death and some hundreds more who would be disabled now, if it hadn't been for you." The blonde shook her head. She had never understood her friend's decision.

"Who am I?"

"Sakura Uchiha?"

"Exactly," Sakura avoided the bag of another customer by dodging and picked up her latte macchiato. "I am Sakura Uchiha, married to Sasuke Uchiha and I have a daughter called Sarada. Since my husband is almost always out somewhere in the wild, doing some errands for my best male friend, the hokage, I have to take care of my child alone. Most of the time."

"That's what I mean! You could be so much more chilled if you'd just be a stay at home mum like me. Ok I have the flower shop with my mum, but that doesn't really count, does it? If Naruto doesn't pay you enough money to make up for the time YOUR husband is away on HIS behalf, I'd go to that damn office right now and whip some hokage ass!" With the last words Ino moved like a ghetto chick.

"I would be damn bored if I stayed at home," Sakura simply replied. "And trust me: Naruto could never pay Sasuke as much money as I get for one simple night shift at the hospital," she winked, "by the way, thank you for helping me out today." Sakura looked at her friend. Ino smiled back.

"Nothing to thank for. Your daughter is one lovely girl and my boys love having her around so," Ino took Sakuras non-bagel-holding-hand into hers, "no need to thank me."

For some minutes, the women were just sitting there quietly. Sakura ate her bagel and Ino nipped on her gingerbread latte. She loved the sweet flavor.

"What time are you bringing Inojin over tonight? I thought about starting to cook around half past five," Sakura shook her cup to get all the foam from the cups sides.

Ino hesitated. "Are you really ok with us having a nice date night by loading our kids at your place? You told me that Naruto is keeping your kids at your place too…"

"Go and have your date night," the pinkette smiled, "I have nothing better to do and it's Christmas. Sasuke won't be back until New Year probably and even if he made it in time for Christmas, he would be in no mood to go on a romantic date with me."

"If you say so…" With a sad look, Ino emptied her cup.

* * *

><p><span>03:00 P.M. – Keishi City (Capital)<span>

Sasuke was on his way home. Thank god there was no snow this year, but his last job had taken much more time, than calculated. He was late. Very late.

He had taken part in the Genji clan's annual gathering. They didn't celebrate Christmas but new year: "Shougatsu". The clan was one of the richest clans in the whole fire country, since they controlled most of its soap and weapon trade. Sasuke didn't care for the soap trade they managed (he had given Shikamaru one or two tips and ever since the illegal soap trade had become quite unprofitable), he had his eyes on the weapon ex- and imports the clan conducted. They traded illegal and highly dangerous weapons. As Hokage, Kakashi had prohibited automatic and half automatic weapons, just as he banned biological weapons (example: genetically altered bugs – to Shinos dismay). The Genji clan made a fortune each year with their weapon trade and it was Sasukes job to undermine them and find evidence. But it was thougher than anybody could imagine. A single person within a wasp's nest. But Sasuke didn't mind, as long as his little family was alright. It was different than when he went astray earlier in his life: Back then, he hadn't had anything or anybody to protect, now he always took great care to not get his girl and daughter into trouble.

It was only one day left till Christmas. Sasuke cursed himself, the moment he realized he didn't have any presents for them. Maybe he could still make it. He was close the capital. All that was left to do, was taking the longer route.

And that was how Sasuke Uchiha ended up in front of a toy store in the middle of the fire countrys biggest city: The capital Keishi. Like in earlier times, samurai and Konoha police patrolled the streets and the city was therefore one of the safest around the world. Within the huge crowd nobody noticed the last Uchiha and his struggle. He had no freaking clue what his daughter would like…

"I should get home more often… a lot more often," he muttered to himself and shook his head.

"Trouble choosing? I had no idea the great Sasuke Uchiha likes toys," an irritating female voice scoffed. Sasuke turned around and faced a familiar red head with glasses. She wore a dark robe over a grey winter coat and looked at him with a devilish smile.

"Hey there Karin… Shouldn't you be home?"

"Home? What do you know about home," she came closer and whispered into his ear, "they may have pardoned you, but for me… there is no way out of this. Even though I never wronged anybody." She backed away a little and looked at her former love, "you look good. I thought, being a well behaved citizen would make you look lame and boring but… you actually look better than ever."

"…" he didn't answer and turned away.

"Wait, idiot. Do you want a present? Yes or no?"

Together they went inside the shop and got a small blue alarm clock with elephants on it. Sasuke had remembered, that he had watched the movie together with his daughter, when she was just a baby. Every time she had cried, he would take her out of the bedroom and walk through the living room, rocking her in his arms, making sure Sakura got her sleep, because she had to go to work the next day. Most of the time, Sarada was asleep after half an hour of him carrying her around, but sometimes it didn't help and he would sit down, Sarada in his lap and they would watch the movie with the little elephant trying to fly. They were fast asleep before the end and Sakura would watch them with a smile, was she awake at last.

Afterwards, Karin guided Sasuke into the dirty parts of the city and they sat down for a drink inn an old tavern.

"So… what have you been up to? Except," she smiled and took a sip from her honywine, "for buying childrens toys." He didn't answer and she just went on. She talked about what she had done after the war, how she was always running, trying to escape 'justice', searching for a home, and meeting people from back then… until Sasuke finally said something: "What do you want?"

"I want you to clean my name," she hissed, "because of you, I lost everything! I had a good life working for Orochimaru and because of you, I lost my position. I am a criminal right now and I want you to make up for what you did to me!"

She seemed to have completely lost her crush on him. In front of Sasuke sat an angry young woman with no future perspectives. But he couldn't help her.

"I cannot do anything for you. You have to get out of it yourself. Like I did. Though…" he looked her in the eyes, "my friends helped me."

"I don't have a friends anymore," Karin hissed and stood up, "thanks for the talk. Have fun on your kid's birthday party." She turned and left the tavern. Sasuke looked after her. Something was odd but he couldn't tell what it was. He paid instead of wondering.

He had to hurry home. He maybe had a present for his daughter and nothing for Sakura, but he had a quite good idea what she would like.

* * *

><p><span>05:30 P.M. – Hokages residence<span>

_"…__do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. 'Happy Christmas' I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been. But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_." The radio was playing the old time classic 'Last Chrismas'. The bathroom door was locked, the radio on full blast and a girl stood in front of her mirror, half naked with her make-up on and her hair twisted in a perfect bun on her head. She took a brush and fell in with the chorus: "_Last Christmas I gave you my heart! But the very next day you gave it away! This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special!"_

There was a loud knock on the door, "Hanare! Are you done yet?!" She stopped singing for only a second, "I could ask you the same! _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special!"_ She grabbed her short dress and threw it over her body. She draped it nicely over her tights, checking herself in the mirror.

"Are you done yet?! Please…"

She opened the bathroom door and looked left. There sat her father, with his favorite book, in his best clothes.

"Yes, I am done," she presented herself to him.

"You look very nice," he said and stood up.

"Shall we get going? I'll just get my bag!"

Hanare turned around over and over while singing the last verses of the song, "_A man under cover but you tore him apart! Maybe next year I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special!"_

The former hokage smiled. He pushed the button and the radio stopped screaming Christmas songs into the world.

Naruto had become hokage around a year ago, but he still refused to move into the official hokage residence, close to the office tower. He had said: "I love to live with my kids and Hinata at the house her father gave us. At the residence, there wouldn't be enough space for Bolt and Himawari to play. So you may keep living there with Hanare." The boy had a bright grin on his face that day and Kakashi had gladly accepted the offer.

Back then, it had only been six days, that he had adopted his daughter, Hanare. She had been an orphan and after all that had happened, Kakashi just couldn't. He couldn't get himself to love somebody after all that had happened. He casually met with Guy, did his duties as hokage until Naruto was finally ready for it (they couldn't just make a boy of 17 the hokage, could they) and he never complained. But adopting Hanare, had been his decision. And she was a marvelous daughter: good grades in school (though she despised math), always a sharp eye on him (telling him to go to bed when he was working overtime at night) and making him proud as a parent. It didn't feel much different than with team 7 though. Just this time, Kakashi had promised himself, this time he would do it right.

Though his friends had noted a change: Kakashi was now even later than usually. And Hanarae was probably to blame…

But she finally got her bag, put on her shoes and looked at her father, "shall we go? They are surely waiting already!"

* * *

><p><span>06:00 P.M. – Teramachi Street 23<span>

Sakura had her hands full. Just ten minutes ago Ino had dropped off her son and now Naruto and Hinata stood in the door. The kids had seen each other just the morning in school but they were already at it again. Sakura had prepared some dough to make Christmas cookies with the children. They would be staying overnight and she somehow had to manage it all.

Hinata put Himawari down and the little girl ran after her brother inside, throwing her shoes into some corners. Her mother looked at Sakura, "I'm sorry… We are going on a date and you have to take care of our little ones…"

"Oh it's quite alright Sakura smiled and quickly put the plate with the cookie ornaments down, "I have nothing to do anyway and Kakashi said he was coming over with Hanare."

"He didn't have anyone to go on a date eighter hm," Naruto put an arm around Hinata, "I'm sorry Sakura. My fault that-"

"Just get going," the pinkette smiled and shoved them both outside.

Meanwhile, Sarada had put on some Christmas music. Bolt had already run up to the table and looked at Inojin, who had started to prick out cookies in the shape of a star.

"Aunt Sakura! I want that too," the brat yelled and Sarada hit him with a thick book on the head. "Stop yelling at my mama," she said, adjusting her glasses. Bolt turned around to her, a cocky comment on his lips already, but Sakura intercepted.

"Kids, not today! It's Christmas and you should cease fighting just for today. Or no cookies." She crouched down, "do we have a deal?" The children looked at each other. After a second they nodded and Sakura got back up again.

"How about we backe some cookies then?"

"I want the tree shaped cutter! I want it!" Bolt grabbed it and started to randomly place it on the rolled out dough.

"You need to do it more properly," Sarada scolded him. She picked up the heart shaped cutter and showed him, "That's how you do it."

"Hahahaha Sarada is in love!"

She got red all of the sudden, "just because I used the cutter?! Then what are you? A tree hugger?"

Inojin hid under the table with his cutters, he didn't want to get in between the fights of those two. Sakura crawled up to him.

"How about the two of us get some tea?" The little boy smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Some twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sarada ran up to the door and jumped at her "sister Hanare!"<p>

The eleven year old caught the smaller girl and twirled her around, "Sarada-chan!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry for the delay."

"Let me guess," Sakura came over and separated the girls from each other, so that the guests could enter, "you got caught up on the path of life?" She grinned.

"Kind of," Kakashi took of his coat, shoes and scarf. He wanted to help his daughter, but she pushed his hand away.

"Stop it daddy! I am a big girl now, I can do that myself," she closed her eyes and started taking of her outdoor garments herself. Sarada watched her. The girl had that glitter in her eyes, as if the elder one was totally inspiring her.

They had dinner afterwards. Sakura had made her famous hot stew and chocolate mousse for afterwards. The kids were laughing and talking all the time. Meanwhile, the cookies were finally done in the oven.

Kakashi and Sakura sat down next to her kotatsu. Sarada ran upstairs with some cookies. She wanted to give her friends her self-made presents and the three others followed.

"You don't think they are going to rip each other apart?" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Don't worry. Everytime your daughter is with them, they all try to impress her and behave."

"I wonder why that is." Both of them had to laugh. About a year ago, Bolt and Sarada had been fighting over whom Hanare liked better. Hanare was quit to react: "I hate idiots who fight over everything and I love this one here," she had then taken stunned Inojin into her arms and started cuddling the six year old boy. Bolt and Sarada had been behaving ever since.

Sakura handed her teacher a cup of tea. She still wondered how he could drink with the mask on, but he had perfected the art of it. Kakashi still never took of his mask.

"Are you really alright Sakura?"

She looked up and poured herself a cup, "what do you mean?"

"Well… all the others are going on dates today and you are sitting here with their kids, babysitting. Don't you mind?" Kakashi seemed to be truly concerned, but Sakura shook her head and draped herself comfortably onto the couch.

"Not at all. I know, he will make up for it."

"Sasuke…? Make up for missing Christmas?" Kakashi chuckled.

"You would be surprised. He can be quite romantic. Especially when he feels guilty."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then they started laughing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Hanare stayed until nine. They had dinner together, played cards with the kids, exchanged presents and the kids tried to get Kakashi to take of his mask. They failed, but their attempts were quite funny to watch.<p>

After the Hatakes' had left, Sakura brought the kids to bed. They would be sleeping in Saradas room. It was a challenge to get all three of them to brush their teeth and finally to stay in bed/sleepingbag – the kids had agreed on staying awake until they could catch santa claus. Sakura told them, he wouldn't come if the sandman hadn't done his work by getting them to sleep. She read them a small goodnight story and finally left a quiet nursery.

It was around eleven when she was finally done cleaning up the kitchen. She switched off the Christmas lights and went to bed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>25th of December<strong> 

03:56 A.M. – Teramachi Street 23, nursery

Sarada clung onto her plush elephant. She tiptoed over her sleeping friends and slipped out of her room. Her feet were cold without socks on and she quickly made her way downstairs. Without stopping – who knows, there could have been monsters at any corner – she sneaked into the bathroom and locked the door from the inside. Thank god, the light revealed no monsters in the toilett.

After doing her business, she slipped into the kitchen, onto the counter and got herself some tap water. Sarada was already about to head upstairs again, still half asleep, when she noticed something:

There was something on the couch. She clutched the elephant closer to her chest and tiptoed around the couch, so she could see what it was, without coming too close.

It was a long dark something. She got a little closer. It wasn't something, it was someone. That someone had been so tired, that he had only managed to take of his shoes and seemingly had just then fallen onto the couch, fast asleep.

Sarada came closer and looked at the someone. He was wrapped in a long dark coat, over a white shirt. His bag and sword were next to the furniture he was sleeping on. It had her family crest on it.

The little girl smiled. She climbed upon the sleeping figure, underneath the cloak and onto the sleeping person's chest.

Sasuke woke up when someone joined him on the couch. He hadn't wanted to wake anybody, so he had just simply decided to sleep on the couch that night. And he hadn't expected anybody to be awake. He blinked and recognized his daughter, wearing her winter nightie, clutching her plush elephant onto her chest.

He cradled took her into his arms and draped his cloak over her, after feeling her cold feet.

It was still dark outside, so they got comfortable like that and went back to sleeping. Both of them, with a smile on their faces.

End of the Christmas Special 2014

* * *

><p><strong><em>My dear Readers!<em>**

_I wish you a wonderful Christmas! I hope you are doing well! It just started snowing outside! I'm so happy :D  
><em>

_Sadly, there won't be a new chapter this week, but you got the special and it's double the usual chapter size! I have been writing on it three weeks! Just for you :D It's 'canon' for this ff, so read it well, even if you are no big fan of christmas ;) I was working quite some time on it, to get the setting right. Since Naruto is a Japanese story and Christmas is more a couple holiday over there. But I think I managed... _

_What do you think about it? Please tell me like always via review or PM! I would love to hear your thoughts!_

_I wish you a most wonderful Christmas and, since the new chapter won't be out till New Year, already a happy New Year! _

_See you next week, take care! Thank you for reading!  
><em>

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Answers:<em>**

_Thank you very much for your ideas and thoughts!_

**SoundlessWorld**: Thank you for that awesome comment! You actually made me blush :D Hearing that there is someone, who is looking forward to it each week, makes me feel uncomfortable, everytime I'm writing, since I want to write in the best quality I can do and am always asking myself: Is it alright like that? I like the idea of Sarada and Bolt working together! They are an awesome team (and maybe more) ;) Thank you very much for commenting and reading. I will give my best to entertain you further! And trust me: the exams comming up and everything thats going to happen... It's going to be awesome! Thank you!

**IamWhatIamBaby**: Hahah trust me, Sasuke is the last person on earth in need of any help XD but a nice idea :D Please stay tuned, next week the chunin exams start... I already got them lined out... There are some awesome fights upcoming!

**Mars**: Thank you for the review! I know what you mean. Sarada IS right, but I guess Sasuke still loves her... In the end, he is always running erands for Naruto -.- maybe someone should get that dobe back on track... Please go on reading! I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 6: Prelude

Chapter 6: Prelude

"You need to man up a bit!" Sarada looked onto her right, where a green and blue Inojin hung over the railing and had already puked for the second time, the day without eating anything. She rubbed his back, trying not to smell whatever he just threw up.

"Uhuuuuuu," he seemed to be her opinion, but couldn't say it out loud. If he would open his mouth, he would probably puke again.

"Oh boy…"

It had been three days since the ship had left the coast of the whirlpool country. On board, it had the Konoha genin teams, which had passed the first part of the chunin exams. Around 10 teams had made it (=30 people). Now they were being shipped off to the water country, for the practical exam.

The wind was steady, the water almost calm, but Inojin had become green the moment he had seen the ship. "I can't do that I can't do that…" he had been stuttering repeatedly but his teammates forced him to go on board. Ever since, Sarada had been in charge of him. It had been the worst when they had passed the whirlpools at the coast. But now it was much better, since the water had calmed down. Inojin had asked why they needed to take the ship (he had always been a little sickly and ships had never been his strength). The simple answer he got was, that it was the cheapest, safest and quickest way to the water country was.

"I'll go and see if I can get you some medicine from you teacher ok?"

Inojin nodded weakly. With a sight, Sarada left him there, "don't fall over board."

It was a small ship. Everywhere, people were sitting. Most teams sat together, discussing tactics and what they might want to do first upon arriving. The teachers had their own deck, so Sarada entered the ship.

She met Shizumasa on the first deck. He was lying on a couch, five girls draped around him, taking care of every demand he had:

"And you see, my lord father has always told me that I didn't need to lower myself to the peasant level. I still wanted to. Because you see," he snatched an apple from a girl's hand, "how could you know that we are so much better, if you never see us?" He bit the apple and even Sarada had to admit, he looked gorgeous. Though, the moment the girls started to swoon over him, she shook her head and went on with her search.

How in god's name was she supposed to work together with such an eccentric idiot?

"Talking about idiot… Bolt, what are you up to again?" The blonde dobe froze right where he was: at the entrance to the girls' toilets.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he turned around slowly, with a guilty look on his face. His teammate couldn't say anything to him, because just then two girls left the bathroom. It was Momoka and her friend Shura. They saw Bolt and Momoka almost fainted.

"Leave her alone you creep," Shura yelled and lead her friend carefully away.

"Thanks a lot, Haruno…" he turned to Sarada.

"You were just about to enter the girl's toilet. You ARE a creep. But anyway," she put her hands on her hips, "do you know where the teachers' lounge is?"

"Two decks down I guess," he muttered and went after Momoka and her friend again. He once had met a bet with Hotaru that he could get all of the girls in their senior class to go on a date with him. Since Sarada didn't count (she was no 'girl' because they had always been friends and the idea of dating her, creeped him out), Momoka was the only girl left who had successfully avoided going on a date with Bolt. And Bolt hated loosing, so he was persuading his goal, even while Hotaru was out cold in the hospital. He wanted to surprise the boy, the he woke up. Sarada thought it was a silly bet, but both boys were very passionate about it.

On her way down the stairs, she met some more familiar faces from her graduating class: Akimichi Chocho, the chubby clan heiress, was talking with her friends while going upstairs. She didn't even look at Sarada. She pressed herself onto the wall, to let the group pass.

"…And father said, when I am finally a chunin, he will buy me dinner at the Moartiè restaurant in Konoha city and…"

Sarada rolled her eyes. The girl had always been spoiled. Her mother was from another village and the daughter of one of the richest men there, just like her father had inherited the legacy of the Akimichi clan. They could afford a lot and Chocho only had to smile at her parents to get whatever she wanted.

Saradas family wasn't poor either. The hokage paid her father quite a lot for all the s-rank missions he had to do and her mother was senior physician at the big Konoha city hospital. But they would save all their money, to go on a nice holiday or renovate the flat. Or buy a house. Which is why, even if Sarada did make it this time, she wouldn't get an expensive evening out. Anyway, she preferred her mother's cooking over any restaurant.

At the crowds end, a dark haired boy followed. His name was Nara Shikadai. His mother was the bravest and most fierce warrior Sarada ever met and his father was the hokages personal consultant, but the boy didn't look like he had gotten anything from his parents. His little brother had just this year graduated and was now in a team with Bolts little sister Himawari and the son of the Konoha taijutsu prodigy, Rock Lee. The three of them were the most anticipated new team and had yet to prove themselves.

Shikadai greeted Sarada with rolling his eyes and a short ,"moin Sarada…"

She smiled back and made her way back down. Hopefully Chocho wouldn't find Inojin before she was back. Chocho felt that Inojin had to get manlier – but through a different treatment, than Sarada had proposed: Chocho had, one day at the academy, promised to bully Inojin until the day he would have enough, man up and beat the heck out of her. Inojin had just smiled uncomfortably. Nobody had believed Chocho that day, but from the next morning on she had started commenting him on any task he had to do.

At graduation, Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho had been put together on a team and the blonde boy had almost fainted. He had hoped to not spend too much time with her anymore and being on a team with his bully, didn't really help him. Sarada had spoken to their homeroom teacher why she had to work with Bolt instead of Inojin. She had pleaded to be put on a team with Hotaru and Inojin, but the teacher Aburame hadn't listened.

* * *

><p>While Sarada was still searching for the teachers, to get some medicine for her friend, Chocho and Shikadai had reached the deck. The girl spotted Inojin, grinned and made her way over to him.<p>

"Huh are we still feeling sick," she mocked. Inojin smiled weakly.

"Yes… Good morning… Chocho…" he had tried to look at her, but he had to look into the water quickly. Another load was coming up. Chocho looked at him, disgusted.

"Really now? How are we supposed to make it with such a weak member," she looked at Shikadai. Her fans nodded wildly. The boy only shrugged.

"He can do it… As long as we survive the practical part now…"

"I… I am awesome on land… you know that…"

"Yeah... totally…"

"Stop it Chocho!"

Sarada had finally come back. She had pulled Shizumasa and Bolt with her. "He is your friend and teammember! Be nice to him!" She handed the medicine Inojin and ignored the angry Chocho. The girl was pretty pissed.

"You! Haruno! You listen! Now," she put her hands on her hips, leaned a little forward and moved her head while talking. It was her famous fighting stance. Sarada turned around, positioned herself in front of Inojin, crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted her head a little. She made the perfect bitch face.

"And here we go again…" Bolt shook his head.

"What do you mean," Shizumasa stood there, quite bored as it seemed and watched the two girls getting ready. He didn't even realize that Chochos fanclub was whispering and pointing at him. Some of them were blushing.

"Aaaah they have been at it since academy days," the Uzumaki explained, "most of the time because off Inojin, but sometimes because Chocho didn't like Saradas dress, Sarada was angered by Chochos attitude… They could go on endlessly…"

"Well, sounds like there is a good bitch fight coming up." Shizumasa waved at a nearby girl and she brought him a chair. Bolt was stunned as the older boy sat down.

"How do you do that?"

"It's quite easy. All you have to do is-"

"Stick to your own problems, bitch. Inojin is my teammate and I can do with him, as I freaking please," Chocho bitched.

"Oh girly. Is that all you got? Bad words and obvious statements? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Ooooh now I'm scared…" the dark skinned girl laughed, "trust me princess, if I wanted to hurt you, I would simply-"

"You would simply what? Run up to me and punch me? Don't make me laugh! You couldn't even hit me if you were only half of what you are now!" This was a hit down below the belt.

"You asshole," Chocho hissed. She was about to say something even meaner, when there was suddenly a bell and an announcement.

"Ladys and Gentlemen! We are reaching our destination: Kazanretto, the volcanic island. Please regroup with your team and teachers on deck and prepare to deboard."

The girls relaxed. Bolt waved Sarada over and Chocho pulled Inojin away from the railing to the other side of the ship.

Ako joined her pupils and gave them some last instructions.

* * *

><p>The island was about 50 square kilometers. It had two small inactive ones and a huge volcano in the north east. From aboard the ship, they had seen it blow small dust clouds into the sky. Otherwise, the island had white beaches all around, a part with dark cliffs, which formed natural sculptures high up into the sky on the north western part. Those were perforated and the sea was quite rough. But everything the examinees could was a part of the beach, followed by a dark jungle. Because some meters into it, thick mist rose above the tree tops and covered everything to be seen above and within.<p>

"Can you hear it?" Bolt whispered to Shizumasa. The older guy raised is brows and hid his arms within his wide sleeves.

"Of course. Who do you take me for?"

"Hahah," Bolt grinned, "you can't hear a thing!"

"What are you-" Shizumasa wanted to hit bolt, but Sarada caught his pale fist mid-air.

"Shhh… we need that idiot."

"He offended me."

Sarada adjusted her glasses, "he doesn't mean it like that."

"Enlighten me?"

"You cannot hear anything, which is very unusual for such a huge forest. Shouldn't there be animal noises? Running water?" Shizumasa understood. He might have been a prick, but not an idiot.

Ako smiled. She was proud, that her students had caught up that fast, "this truly is no forest that you have ever seen."

* * *

><p>The examinees from Konoha met with the other village's candidates at a camp site on the beach. Sarada asked Ako, how many students had mastered the first exam and were now allowed to take part in the second part.<p>

"Well, of course there are the 30 examinees from Konoha, 12 teams from Suna, 18 from Kiri, Iwa sent 9, none from Kumogakure… and some 10 teams form other, smaller villages. Which makes…"

"…round about 177 participants, right?" Sarada started thinking. The number was quite high for a second exam. Ako knew why the girl wanted to know.

"Trust me, this stage is quite harsh. It's probably the hardest from the five we have."

"Worse than the forest of death?" Bolt groaned. He had had his problems back there and now?

"Hush now," Ako patted the boys head, "they are now giving the instructions."

A loud gong was heard and everybody got silent in an instant. A group of five people entered a stage, in front of the examinees.

"Welcome," a man with black hair said. He was muscular and wore the headband from Kirigakure, "welcome at the second exam of this year's chunin exams! My name is Kuriarare Taroshi and I am the supervisor of this stage. This island might not look very dangerous, but you will be surprised. My young collegue from Iwa will now explain the rules to you. Listen well," he grinned and everybody could see his sharp teeth, "because we won't say them again." He took a step back.

A man around 18 took his place, "hello examinees from all the countries! Welcome on Kazanretto. At nightfall, in approximately 226 minutes, you will start the second part of the chunin exams. Each team will start from a different point on the beach, with at least 200 meters in between each team." Suddenly, a white screen rolled down behind the officers and a map of the island popped up. "Your goal is to collect, within 7 days of time, at least 33 points to pass the exam and to enter stage three: the one on one battles in the unity arena." The man passed over to the Konoha representative. A young woman with shaggy white hair and coal dark eyes. She spoke with a mocking smile on her face. The name was Hatake Hanare.

"To gather these points, you have to do some tests," she pointed at the map, "we parted the island into five zones with different levels of difficulty." The examinees looked at each other. This was totally different from what they had known before.

"We have very easy tests in level 1 areas, but there are also level 4 areas. In level 1, you get 2 points for solving a puzzle or passing a test. Level 2 gives 4 each, level 3 –quite difficult already- means 7 points and level 4," her grin got even broader, "level 4 means 9 points. Now you can calculate yourselves, how many tests of one level you need to do, to get your 33. And don't think you can just do level 1 tests until the time is over. Each test can only be done once! And of course," she winked, "we took great care to balance it all out."

Hanare waved and a man with the headband from Kumogakure stepped up. A group of other ninjas came up to the examinees and gave out bracelets in different colors.

"Be careful! As you may have already noticed, the island is very dangerous itself. The forest is inhabited by dangerous carnivores, be careful with the water supplies and always keep the name of the island in mind! For each test you pass, you are rewarded with a supply package. There might be food, water, ration pills, medication or even weapons. The quality and amount depends on the difficulty level of the test you just passed. There are also two save houses on the island. If you enter one or take of this bracelet," he held one up. Bolt looked down onto his. It was red with gold ornaments, "they are beautiful, aren't they?" The man smiled at the genin. "Well, if you take them off, you and your group are automatically disqualified and will have to wait until the test is over, to leave the island together with all the others. If you need immediate help," he turned the bracelet around, "you put your thumb onto this small panel. It activates a locator. To keep the death count low, please don't hesitate to call for help!"

He stepped back and another woman waved at the crowd.

"We are almost done! Only 6 out of the 59 teams are allowed to pass, which means: Even if you have gathered 33 points, you haven't yet passed. You will need to bring the bracelets at that moment back to one of the five check points and the teams with the highest amount of points, will pass. Commander Kuriarare, please." She bowed and the first man stood in front again. The crowd had grown tense with all this talk and they had started to whisper. But as soon as he raised his voice,

"You have now heard about all the rules, except for one." He raised his hand and the island's map vanished. A picture with all the current kage appeared, "each of our great leaders has created a very special test. If you manage to pass one of those five extra hard tests, you are granted 11 points!" The genin started to whisper again. "And, a team that manages to gather all 33 points and passes a kage's test, passes the exam, however many other teams have more points."

"It's like," Bolt whispered to Sarada, "if we pass a kage test, we are... Safe?" Sarada nodded.

"Now all the teachers to us. You will draw the start position of your group from this bag."

Ako made her way to the front and not 20 minutes later, they were on a boat to the western side of the island, together with 15 other teams. Sarada had to hold onto her glasses, because the wind was harsh. Bolt stood next to her and Shizumasa behind them. All three of them look towards the sinking sun on the horizon, the wind in their hair.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year! <strong>_

_Happy new year and may it bring you everything you ever wished for! The delay was due to my hangover... I sometimes drink worse than Tsunade ;)  
><em>

_You finally met some of the other genin! How do you like them? Right now, they have just started their journey and there will be a lot of developement and plottwists ahead. It won't always go the way Bolt and Sarada want it to go... but well: Does it ever go as wished/planned?_

_Please tell me how you liked it/disliked it, what do you think is going to happen? Do you like Hanare Hatake? Hihihihi  
><em>

_See you next week with a chapter called "Jungle Beat"!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Answers<strong>_

_Thanks to my readers and reviewers!_

_**Kronus96**:Yes... she really has some issues. I just hope she never ends up in Barney Stinsons Bed like "who is your daddy?"... . Thanks for the review and I will gladly go on writing!_

_**SoundlessWorld**: Hahaha I always want to get better, but if nobody tells you how to, you are kind of lost somewhere... Yeah they are similar. A lot actually. But Bolt is not exactly his father, just as Sarada is not Sasuke... Especially Bolt will be developing a lot different than Naruto later on... And thanky ou for the cheesy moment :3_

_** Soul Raider 116**: Thank you for the awesome review! I know I have problems with spelling and some with grammar... English is not my mothertongue... And I still don't have a Beta T.T I will check the chapters again :D THX! For Kakashi, I had threee women I could have gotten him together with, Ayame was one of them. But I rather liked the idea of him as a single parent... And you will meet Karin again. Somehow she always gets what she wants, doesn't she? I will spellcheck and go on writing! Thank you very much!  
><em>

_**IamWhatIamBaby**: Thanks for the review! They are really cute together, aren't they? I personally even like the times when she is all the teenager and he is just like 'I don't get her' XD I hope you will like what is coming up. There is some nasty stuff on the way :D Please go on reading! I will make it as interesting as possible ;)  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7: The first night

Chapter 7: The first night

It was Sunday night, 06:30 P.M. The sun was quickly falling beyond the horizon and the groups stood with their teachers on the beach. Between each team were around 300 meters of free space, which was patrolled by officers.

From within the island, a red signal rocket was fired. Ako gave her team some last instructions.

"Work together."

"Yes…"

"Don't slack off!"

"We won't."

"Be careful with your supplies!"

"Don't be reckless!"

"…"

"And please," the usual happy looking, funny Ako was completely gone, "please don't let them provoke you. Your temper," she patted Sarada and Bolt on their heads, "is the only thing standing in your way." The teenagers looked at each other.

"We won't."

"Promise me."

But there was no time. From within the island, the green signal rocket was fired.

The team high fived Ako and rushed into the dark Jungle.

"I just hope they get their shit together…" Ako opened her long ponytail and loosened up her hair. The red on the tips looked like fire in the light of the sunset.

"Don't be afraid. They are going to make it," a friendly voice said. The teacher turned around and 20 year old Hanare Hatake stood there with a torch.

"I have no doubt that they will make it," Ako explained, "I have my doubts about the HOW."

Hanare laughed, "Don't think too much. There are cameras everywhere and in the daily update, we can watch our favorite teams mess it all up."

"You are so mean!" They walked back to the ship, arm in arm and laughing.

* * *

><p>It was dark in the jungle. All she could see was Shizumasa's white hair and garments. They were silent. Completely silent. At least the mist had cleared. The group stopped in the middle of the forest.<p>

"Anybody got a clue where we are?"

"Not really," Bolt sat down on a huge root.

The jungle was thicker than any other forest that they had ever seen. Even Shizumasa stayed close to them, just in case. There was no sound. Really, nothing.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well…" Sarada sat next to Bolt and folded her hands. She loved playing with her thumbs by quickly turning them around each other. It helped her think. "I vote for trying to stay save for the night. In the morning we should go and gather information. Afterwards-"

"Too slow," Shizumasa interrupted, "have you done the math?" His teammates looked at him. The lordling just sighed.

"Don't you learn that at your awesome ninja school? Listen, we have 7 days to collect at least 33 points, which would be 17 level I tests, 9 level II tests, 5 level III tests and 4 level IV tests. They said each test can only be done once. We have 59 teams and only 6 of them will pass. Which means only 10% of the participants will pass. The number of teams decreases by not reaching the needed amount of points in time, by default, taking of the bracelets," he held his arm up. "Anyway, to balance the game, they have surely less level I and level IV tests, than level II and level III tests. Ako-sensei told us that all teams will be dropped off in the beach area, which is level I. This means, everyone is starting with a level I test. Everyone will try to get as many points on low level tests to warm-up to the system and to grab the first points."

Sarada and Bolt were still listening closely. The girl more, than the boy. At the ninja academy they had been taught a lot of things: Japanese (writing and reading), history, arts and basic math. But furthermost they had been taught the basics of fighting and fulfilling missions for the village. The chunin exam's first test was always a written test with questions about higher mathematics, history and sometimes most recent politics, to sort the wheat from the chaff (even though most of them simply cheated, since the test had never been about giving correct answers anyways).

Well, he had the education only a royal prince could get, Sarada thought and nodded.

"There are at least 59 tests in this area, but I bet there are no more than 65 and if those would be evenly spread," he crossed his arms and hid his hands in the wide sleeves of his shirt, "it would be too easy."

"You mean, we should get going now or we have to figure everything out with a harder test than necessary and take away the other team's chances to earn experience and points," Sarada summed up for Bolt. The blonde dobe had probably understood, but better say it again. Just in case.

Shizumasa nodded. "It delights me that at least you understood." Bolt rolled his eyes, "great… in any case, let's get going and find a test worth doing…" he grunted and got back up from the root he had sat on.

"Ako didn't say anything about how we would be able to find those tests?" Bolt looked over to Shizumasa. But the silver head just shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Guys, look!" Sarada was still sitting on the root. She pointed at the place where Bolt had just sat a second ago:

A pale green light in the shape of an ammonite fossil was glowing in the night. Sarada touched it carefully and the light brightened up.

"What's that? It looks a little bit like my family crest," the blonde boy said and compared the glowing tree engraving with the sign on his arm.

"The Uzumaki clan were the ones who founded the village hidden in the whirlpools, Uzu no gakure. And the village was the water country's first ninja village until it was destroyed over 50 years ago… Your family is one of the water country's oldest ninja families. No wonder your crest is here."

"Someone knows their history," Shizumasa seemed to be impressed.

"How the heck do you- I don't need to ask, do I," Bolt shook his head, "you read it in a book…"

"You didn't know that?"

"My dad has no idea about these things," the blonde dobe scratched his head, "and I'm sure he doesn't know either that our family crest comes from… actually what is this?"

"This is an ammonite. Today, you can only find fossils of this size," she held her hand against it. The engraving was double the size. "But their smaller siblings are still living in the oceans around the former Uzu no Kuni," Sarada explained.

"Enough of this... Look at your bracelet." Shizumasa held his up and Sarada looked down onto hers. Glowing signs had appeared on the display: Push to activate.

"Let's push it," Bolt grinned and without a warning, he pushed in the engraving. There was a loud clicking noise, like a gear being put back into place. At first nothing happened. A second later though, the trees around them started to glow green and light up the small clearing they were in: the ground was covered by dark green grass, fallen leaves, windfalls and blossoms. But except for the lighting up, nothing happened.

"Great," Bolt joked, "this helps a lot."

Shizumasa and Sarada looked around; searching for a clue what to do now, but there was none. With a questioning look, they looked onto their bracelets again. It now said-

"Match? What are we supposed to match?" Sarada sighed. This was not what she had expected. She started talking to the boys. But neither had a clue. All they had was the clearing and the word 'match'. What did it mean? To match in power? To have a match?

Bolt stopped listening at some point. He had no idea what to do. For sure, the other two would fill him in the moment one of them had a brilliant idea. But he couldn't help them thinking. His words would probably just disturb the geniuses. He sat down and grabbed a fallen apple. It looked a little old, so he threw it away.

It was just then, when Bolt noticed something.

"Guys," he called out.

"Not now Bolt… We are thinking-"

"Just get over here," the blonde boy picked up some more windfalls. His teammates raised their brows.

"What is it, pumpkin head," the lordling asked. Usually, Bolt would hit him for calling him a pumpkin head, but not now.

"Look… what is this?" He held up a fruit.

"It looks like a normal plum to me."

"Great! And this one?"

"An apple Bolt… Just an apple…"

"You are a genius. And what is this?"

"That's a walnut. Bolt what are you-"but Shizumasa stopped right there. Bolt grinned.

"Exactly! This is a jungle! There shouldn't be such things as walnuts and apples and plums. And there are even more."

For the first time Sarada and Shizumasa looked closely. Bolt was right: all the windfalls were fruits and nuts that didn't belong into a jungle.

Sarada's eyes found a bare tree.

"We have to match the fruits and leaves with the bare trees..?" She raised her brows even higher. They almost vanished under her bangs.

"And probably the blossoms too," Shizumasa bent down and picked one up. It was white, "I found the apple tree's blossom."

Sarada smiled at Bolt, "you are a genius!"

"Aaah not really," the blonde boy blushed a little.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was a simple test of knowledge. Looking at the wood and bark of the bare trees (there were six of them), they matched fruits, leaves and blossoms to the right tree. They didn't know one or two, but going 'trial and error', they found even those.<p>

As soon as Bolt placed the last leave under the cherry tree, the bare trees disappeared and with them the green light. They turned back around to the root with the tree engraving. It was glowing in pure white. Sarada checked her bracelet. The word 'match' had vanished. Instead it said 'level cleared'.

"I guess we did it," she took of her glasses and cleaned them on her shirt. There was a little flower dust on them.

"Mine doesn't turn dark anymore," Bolt complained. He shook his arm up and down, but the small ciphers didn't vanish.

"What does it say?"

"2."

"Just '2'?" Shizumasa looked at his, "well '2' is the number of points we get for a level I test. Seems like in the end every bracelet will at least show the number '11' when we are through…."

"What about our-"just as Sarada wanted to say 'reward', a small box dropped onto her head. Bolt laughed, "Hahahhahahahahaha you got pawned!"

"Oh shut it," she replied angrily and opened it, "that's a map!"

"Really? They gave us a map for solving…. A tree puzzle," Shizumasa came closer, "I cannot see anything."

"It's too dark. It must be at least midnight by now… We took our time with the cherry and hazelnut trees..."

Bolt looked at his teammates. "May I suggest something? It's late and we won't get anywhere tonight. Let's climb the highest tree around and go to sleep. We can get up at first light and study the map… but we should get a night full of sleep."

"We will lose precious time if we slack of now!"

"You are both right," Sarada put a hand on Shizumasa's shoulder. The other guy glared at her, "but we need to rest. If we exhaust ourselves here, we won't get anywhere tomorrow. We have been working as ninja for almost three years now. We know when to save our strength and when to go all out."

"A prince doesn't sleep in a tree." Shizumasa pushed away her hand. Bolt was about to get angry again, but Sarada just shrugged, "you have to live with that for now. Until we finished this test, there won't be any feather beds, or awesome breakfasts. And up in a tree is actually quite alright. Rather up there, than on the dirty ground."

She concentrated her chakra and started to climb the thickest tree around. Bolt waited until she was above the first leaves.

"I want to really beat the crap out of you."

"Try it. You couldn't lay one hit on me," Shizumasa looked down to the blonde.

"Shut it you arrogant little shit! If you want to be a ninja, you have to live the life of a ninja! Stop complaining about every little thing. You are no better than us with your great education and shit," Bolt was really angry, "Sarada said that we had to work as a team. So I will work with you. Without the team, we are lost. Are you going to work with the team?" Bolt held out a hand to Shizumasa, but the silver haired boy ignored it.

"You are beneath me. It is not your place to lecture me and if you ever try to do it again-"

"Sarada will beat the heck out of us both. Trust me; she is stronger than she looks."

"She certainly is stronger than you are Bolt," Shizumasa turned to the tree to follow Sarada up, "but she is no match for me either."

Bolt waited until he was gone. He balled his fists and punched the tree. The bark caved in and some skin peeled off from his knuckles.

"Stupid bastard," he grunted, "stupid arrogant bastard." His father had always told Bolt stories about how he had competed with Sarada's dad all the time. But this was different. Yes, Bolt had tried to impress his friends, but they had never been the kind who competed. Hotaru was the analyst, Sarada the strategist and he was the brawler. Most of the time, their teacher would just observe and comment afterwards. But with Hotaru out cold, Sarada took over his job too. All that was left for Bolt was to try to be of any help, though he had never been of any use to her.

Ever since, he trained his mind just as much as he trained his body. He needed to get at least down to the basics of strategy and analyzing. Because he couldn't dwell on Sarada forever, could he? What he did never learn, was to cope with selfish, arrogant idiots like Shizumasa was. Was it his fault? Was he trying to kick Shizumasa from the team, because there was still hope for Hotaru? Or was the lordling simply being a prick all the time?

Bolt didn't know. All he knew was that they needed to stick together for the next seven days. Seven long, harsh days with lots of fighting coming up. Yes, they had been training the last two weeks. No, they didn't succeed in carrying out awesome combinations like they used to. Something went missing, the moment Hotaru had been removed from the team. Bolt just wasn't yet sure, what.

* * *

><p>From atop the tree, Sarada saw the stars. She had found a nice thick branch and sat down on it. Spreading the contents of her bag, Sarada found some dried fruits and water. She sorted everything: The medical scrolls and basic herbs into one pocket, food and drink into the other, Weapons into the side pockets and the insides of her west.<p>

Her mother had been right with the clothing choice: ankle long, dark leggings; a dark blue kimono style top, which reached down over her butt. The sleeves were tight and fitted under her black gloves, similar to her mothers. On the back was her father's family crest. But she didn't like it, so she wore a warm west over it, with the white circle of her mother's family. Sarada really did not like her father that much.

After putting everything back together, there was still a small box left. It hadn't been her, who packed it. By observing it closer, she found a small note from her mother: "Please, at least look at it. Good luck darling!" It was her father's good-bye present. Sarada hadn't asked for a bribe from her father. So she carelessly threw it back into her bag.

"Who is taking the first night shift?" An annoying voice brought Sarada back from within her head.

Shizumasa had finally made it up the tree Bolt followed after him.

"I'll take it," the girl declared and stood up, "Bolt, would you mind taking the second one?" The blonde dobe shook his head, "I don't mind."

"I'm fine with the morning shift," Shizumasa turned around and climbed up a little higher, where he made himself comfortable on a tree branch. Bolt and Sarada looked at each other for a moment, than the boy went after the lordling.

Sarada stretched and looked at the stars. They were truly beautiful.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there lovely people!<em>**

_I thank you very much for reading this chapter! I really wanted to call it 'Jungle Beat', but I decided that I wouldkeep the title for a chapter it deserved. Rather than a slow moving chap like this one. The test is actually one, my little cousin had as homework some time ago. Will all the tests be like this one? No, they won't! I can assure you. This was level I. It's easy, but time intensive to get just 2 points...  
><em>

_In the next chapter, we will get to see some other teams again and the real fight starts. Be prepared! (~for a chance of your lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer- enought lion king..)  
><em>

_Well, how did you like the chapter? Was it ok? Please leave a review! If positive, or negative... I can take it! But to get better, I need them! :D Please help me._

_I'm sorry that this chapter was late again. My uni tests just started and I had to win against Japanese and Japanese law last week... But well: Take care and see you thursday, the 22nd January 2015!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Answers<em>**

_All the best__ to my readers and reviewers! Here, you get your answers!_

_**Soul Raider 116**: Thank you for the help! I really appreciate it! I started correcting the previous chapters, but didn't upload them yet. Since I got my new laptop, I had to get used to the new keyboard and with the tests coming up, I didn't really have time to correct everything_... _concerning the story: OMG you will defenitelly be suprised when the next chapter comes up... oh yeah.. And actually: Quite a nice idea XD Bolt couldn't imagine that his father was capable of anything without help, could he? :D Thank you for the review! Please stay tuned :D_

_**IamWhatIamBaby**: I don't know why, but everytime I see Chocho Akimichi, I have to think of Nicki Minaj.. O.o And there is a good reason for Bolt being that way :D Stay tuned for more info! ;) And nope... Sasuke won't have an active appearance in the upcoming chapters... But more of the young generation is coming!  
><em>

_**MyBlanketVines**: Thank you very much! :) It's nice to hear you liked the christmas special .  
><em>

_**SoundlessWorld**: Oh yep, you are right with that one! They are quite similar. Just: Sarada will maybe have boobs someday... . Nope, officially Shikadai has no younger brother. But I thought, Temari was from a family with three kids, I'm sure she would want at least two babys herself :) And Himawari... well that's going to be a new plotpoint in the future :D THX for the review! Please continue to read :3  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8: Jungle Beat

Chapter 8: Jungle Beat

The tree fell. A huge explosion had set the trunk on fire and a second one had blasted away most of the wood on the weather-beaten side. It was now leaning to one side, being held up only by some thick vines, but those wouldn't hold it much longer. Smoke rose from the trees and sent a huge signal to the other teams: We are here and we are fighting.

* * *

><p>It had been early morning when the attack had started.<p>

Bolt had just woken up Shizumasa when they heard an explosion down below. The boys exchanged looks and had searched for Sarada. They couldn't find her, so they decided to get busy themselves.

Shizumasa drew his sword 'Honjo Masamune' and protected Bolt from some kunai. Each of them had an exploding tag attached. Multiple smaller explosions made the silver head loose his balance. He fell, but got caught by metal chains:

Bolt was hanging upside down, long spiked chains emerging from his reaching out hand. He slightly tugged on them; they retracted and pulled Shizumasa up with them.

The lordling jumped onto the branch, next to Bolt, "that's your power?"

"Actually, my grandmothers. But whatever," he swung around, back onto the upper side of the branch, "where is Sarada?"

"No clue," Shizumasa was about to sheath his sword, but Bolt stopped him. "We will need that again soon. Stay alerted… Duck!"

Another bunch of kunai flew their way. The boys barely avoided them and Bolt sent some of his chains into the directions they had come from. The chains anchored themselves into trees, to straighten themselves. Shizumasa took the opportunity, jumped onto the lowest chain and ran his sword ready to strike, on top of it into the woods.

He spotted one of the attackers. With a swift movement, he leaped over. Steel met steel the moment Shizumasa had left the chain. The opponent met his blade with a simple kunai. It blocked the lordling's attack, but pushed the other one straight into a tree.

"Futon: Windbullet!

Shizumasa had just enough time to jump aside. The attack hit the enemy ninja frontal. But only scratched the silver head. Suddenly, a bunch of chains wrapped around both enemies, restraining their movements completely.

"That's it?" Bolt ran up to Shizumasa and pulled both captives with him carelessly. They bumped into trees more than once.

"Seems like it," the lordling looked around, ready to counter another attack, "where is Haruno?"

"No id-"

But Bolt wasn't able to finish his sentence. He heard another big explosion behind them: a second explosion had set their resting trees trunk completely on fire and it was now leaning to the west, being held up by thick, but burning vines.

"She's down there," the blonde said. He was about to drop his captives, but Shizumasa held him back.

"I'll take care of this."

* * *

><p>Sarada was in a pinch. The attackers had come out of nowhere and there hadn't been any time to call the others. She simply used one of her fire style techniques and sent a huge fireball towards the attackers. They saw that she was alone, split up and she was up against one, while his partners were trying to figure out where her teammates were.<p>

He wore a headband from Sunagakure over his chin long red hair and grinned like he was absolutely sure, he could beat her hands down. But Sarada wasn't an easy enemy.

She threw a kunai at him, just a distraction, leaped to the left and closed some hand signs.

"Katon: Phoenix fire!" Around 13 small flames went straight after the boy. He smirked, pulled out a fan and waved it. The wind he created extinguished the flames, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the shuriken, which had been hidden within the fire.

Those nailed him against a small tree, but he had just the time to send a bigger wind technique her direction. Sarada avoided it and it hit the already burning tree trunk. It seemed like someone had accidently thrown some explosion tags there earlier. The trunk exploded a second time. The tree slowly leaned to the west.

Sarada tried to grab the attacker by the neck, but he had used the body replacement technique and she just hit a piece of wood.

"Wind release: Wind cutter technique!"

There was no time to duck, nor could she jump out of the path of the slashing wind wave coming at her. Sarada crossed her arms in front of her face, to prevent damage. Just in the moment the wind was supposed to hit her, she got pulled up. A heavy chain had wrapped around her waist. She looked around and saw that the attacker was completely immobilized by another chain.

"Hey there girly," a cheery voice said. Bolt retracted both chains and helped her stand next to him on the leaning trunk, "that didn't look very good hm. Where were you with your mind?"

Sarada pouted, "You know I cannot fight right after waking up." The Uzumaki laughed. She hit him in the gut.

"Ooooh ok… alright I got it…"

Shizumasa jumped right next to them. He let the other two captives down and tied the up neatly with vines, while watching his team. Bolt was looking at Sarada, checking if she was hurt and the girl slapped his helping hands away, freeing herself from the chain around her waist.

The forest around them was a mess: The tree they had slept on had bent over to the west. Most of the trees underneath it, couldn't support its weight and were about to snap. The trees on the eastern side of the trunk were burning and sent dark smoke signals into the air.

"Oh look," Bolt grinned and pointed into the smoke, "Looks like the Shoshones dug up the folding-chair."

"If they are Shoshones," Shizumasa pointed at the three captives, "what are we?" He stood up and looked around. He couldn't find any approaching enemies, so he finally sheathed his sword.

"I can't believe it! You understood that reference?" Bolt's face was one of surprise.

"Shouldn't I," the other one grunted.

"Abahachi, Winnetouch: if you could please redirect your attention back to these three suckers here?"

Sarada was getting impatient. She studied the faces of their captives. Thank god they had already gagged them. There was no way that she would be able to endure her team comrades and the captives blabbering at the same time.

The three of them, were boys. One wore his headband around his neck (Bolt had shoved it into his mouth, to make sure he wouldn't lose it). He had very short blonde hair, brown eyes and wore kunai shaped earrings. The second one had been gagged with a branch (obviously also Bolts work). He didn't have any hair except for a short blue Mohawk. He was tattooed all over his head, some even on his face, covering his close eyes.

The third one seemed to grin at Sarada. He was the redhead, she had been fighting. He also wore one earring, but his headband on his forehead. She pulled the piece of cloth out of his mouth.

"You idiots should listen to Miss Uschi and turn your attention down here," he jested. He had a smile on his lips. But it didn't reach his eyes. Those were cold and seemed to be searching for a way out.

Saradas boys turned their heads finally to the captives.

"I know this one," Bolt bent down and poked the red head's cheek, "he is an old friend of mine."

"Old friend… hahahaha that was a good one Bolt," he laughed, "We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Awe, don't be mad at me. It's not like either of us had time to pay a visit. May I introduce you," Bolt got up again, "Sabakuno Tadashi. The son of the previous Kazekage: Gaara of the desert." The red head nodded slowly, "I would bow and kiss your hand my lady, but as you can see, I am a little too tied up to move." Sarada raised her brows and simply adjusted her glasses.

"May I introduce, this one is Izuru," he nodded to the blonde guy, "and this one is called Motozu. Please say hello my friends." They did nothing but stare at their leader with an expression that said 'are you kidding me'.

Shizumasa and Sarada exchanged looks. The red one could say and do whatever he wanted; they were not going to untie him. However nice and happy he was. While Bolt was still chatting with his friend, his team was still thinking about the incident. After five minutes, Shizumasa interrupted Bolt:

"Why did you attack us?"

Bolt was about to say something mean to make the lordling shut up, but Tadashi was quicker, "don't look at me with those eyes. They are screaming 'I'm gonna kill you'!" He laughed again.

"But seriously, we didn't know who you were. My friends found an enemy team and reported three Konoha shinobi. So we decided to take our chances."

"Why would you attack another team? You would gain nothing from it, would you?" Bolt seemed puzzled. Hadn't Sarada explained that it was all about passing these stupid tests and gaining points? So why would they simply attack any other team?

"They wanted to decrease the number of potential enemies." Sarada put down her glasses. There was dirt on it. She pulled out a clean cloth and carefully rubbed over the glass. After checking two times, she put them back up. "I vote for leaving them here. Rewrap them with your chains and once we are far enough away, they should be able to free themselves."

"True… my chains dissolve when I'm farther away than a kilometer. Should be possible," Bolt rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Let's get going… The smoke surely attracted other teams." Shizumasa turned around. He shook his head about the stupidity of some people.

Sarada nodded and checked all her things. She didn't want to leave anything behind Just as Bolt wanted to wrap his chains around them, the red head spoke again.

"Wait! There is something I need to tell you," his voice had suddenly lost its funny undertone, "she is here, Bolt."

"Who?"

"You know…"

"Who are you talking about?" Bolt seemed genuinely puzzled, "I'm from Konoha, Tadashi. I have no idea who 'she' is, except you are referring to Sarada here and if you believe it or not: I am well aware of her presence." The black haired girl grinned.

"I am talking about Saeko. Do you remember?"

Bolt frowned, "oh yes… I remember… what about her?" He finally wrapped his chains around the three of them. Sarada cut the vines and was about to gag Tadashi again. He had just the time to spit out some more words: "She is here and she is after you."

* * *

><p>They travelled in silence. Sarada jumped ahead in the middle, flanked by her boys shortly behind her. They had orientated themselves with the help of the map they had gotten the day before. And it was a useful map: it depicted the island like a hiking map with height measures, official hiking paths and different colors, showing where the jungle was the thickest, where lakes and rivers run. The three of them had agreed on a marking system. They would mark different level tests on the map.<p>

Shizumasa had handed Sarada a small brush and ink. Bolt was about to make a stupid comment, but the girl just sent him a death glare and he didn't say it out loud.

She marked the first test with a small circle. This way, they would always know where they had already been and after some time, they would maybe be able to figure out the different test level areas (if a lot of circles were on a part of the map, it would be a level I area and a lot of X's would mean a Level II area and so on).

They had also been talking about the early morning attack. All three of them agreed, that Tadashi had exactly known, who he was attacking. They were arguing about the reason though: Sarada was dead set on the idea of them just trying to get rid of possibly dangerous enemies as soon as possible. Bolt reminded her, that it had been her who had almost lost to the Kazekages son. She sent him another glare and stopped talking to him for an hour.

Bolt had his own idea, what the reason might have been. He met Tadashi some years ago, when his father had taken him on a diplomatic trip to Sunagakure. The two boys hit it off right away, as boys tend to do. He didn't meet Tadashi's twin sister till the last day. The boy had never talked about her (just like Bolt, he was too concentrated on himself) and the first thing Bolt said to the girl was "man Tadashi! You look so stupid with these pigtails!" He had been laughing until sand started to wrap around him. Bolt panicked and tried to get free, but the more he struggled, the faster the sand tightened around him. Saeko didn't let him go until Tadashi had called for his father. Bolt never spoke with her again. But from what he had heard, she wasn't someone to forgive even such a small thing. Bolt believed Tadashi.

Sarada and Bolt had both turned to Shizumasa, to ask what his thought on the topic was. He shrugged it off. "Why should we care? If we meet hunters like them again, we will just fight them. And if he simply wanted to warn us: We have been warned. What I know for sure is that this idiot knew exactly whom he was attacking. And I hope you will be able to handle him next time," he looked directly at Sarada.

"Next time I will be prepared and not be woken up from the assault," she hissed and jumped ahead.

"She really has a hard time to get going in the morning," Bolt tried to explain, but Shizumasa was already following the girl. The Uzumaki pouted and followed his team.

* * *

><p>Momoka ran.<p>

She had signed up for the chunin exams, not a systematic slaughter. Her teammates, Shura and Lillia, had already been caught by that other strange girl. Momoka stumbled and fell over. She winced and hot tears were streaming down her face.

The ground around her started to move and scattered grains of sand rose around her.

"Oh god please no…" she whispered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "No no no… this is not real… Not real… I'll count to three and I'll be home again…" she sobbed.

Suddenly, two gentle hands lifted her into the air. Momoka took a deep breath – what was happening now?! She opened her eyes and-

"Hey there Momoka," Inojin held her in his arms. He smiled at her and wiped away a tear "It'll be alright."

"How are you doing this," she looked around, searching for whatever he was holding onto. She spotted a black rope connected to his shadow. A second later, Inojin gently landed on a branch.

"Gosh making me do such a thing…" Shikadai Nara sat on the branch, leaned against the tree. The black rope retracted and transformed back into his shadow. Inojin put down Momoka onto her shaking feet.

"Don't make me laugh. You have hardly done anything. Can you walk?" He quickly grabbed her again. She almost fell down. "It can't hurt you up here. It's only underground."

"Where… where are Shura and Lillia," she managed to ask.

"It's alright… we found them. They are unharmed. I brought them to the first aid spot on the beach," the branch bent a little. Chocho had joined her team.

"Please bring her over there too. They are truly alright?" Inojin helped Momoka walk to Chocho.

"Their bracelets are missing," she answered and took Momokas right hand into hers, "let's get you to them."

But Momoka didn't move. "You look different, Inojin," she stated, "Why is your hair open..?"

Inojin shook his head slightly and smiled at her. It wasn't his usual excusing, simple smile, but a attracting, almost devious grin. He winked. Momoka turned red.

"Please don't tell anybody, that you saw me like this."

"I won't..." and she finally let Chocho escort her to the beach.

Shikadai observed his friend. "If I wouldn't know better, I would be totally creeped out by your behavior…"

"Would you? Haha…"

Inojin smiled again and started tying up his hair, "have you found out why the team from Sunagakure was targeting them? Why their bracelets?"

Shikadai pulled a pink bracelet out of his pocket. It looked like it had been opened by force.

"If you take them off, you are disqualified. But even if so, the points you already gathered stay. But if you hold two bracelets too close together," he held the pink one above his own, "one bracelet collects all the points from the other one. I suppose they are systematically hunting teams down to collect their points. What a drag…"

Inojin pulled one last time on his ponytail and turned to face Shikadai. His innocent smile was back, "a cruel thing to do."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome back!<em>**

_I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter!_

_Since it didn't work out with the content, this weeks chapter got the name 'Jungle Beat' and wow.. what a chapter :D I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. The kids can work together - if they want. But well, mostly they don't really want to. I'm trying to give the story a little bit of a dark tint. The first chapters had a sad undertone, but now I want to do the 'Action' tag justice! I never practiced action scenes... were these ok?  
><em>

_Concerning the 'Romance' tag: I already got asked weather this and that character will end up together and if there will be any romance at all. I plan on making this story a little longer. This is not going to be a 10 chapter wrap up and done, because I like to take my time with it. If I'd write a SasuSaku fanfiction, it also would be a lot easier, because they are already developed to a point, where it's only a question of time until they wrap it up. But I am taking everything from scratch.  
>Please be patient with me, you will get a lot of romance over the course of the story - I just won't tell you when and where :D <em>

_AAAAND! What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you not like it? There are two important new names in here, are you already curious about them? Tadashi and Saeko? Anybody a thought about Inojin at the end of the chapter?  
><em>

_Thank you again for your reviews, messages and reading until here! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!_

_See you next week!_

**_Your Usagi_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Answers:<em>**

_And another week, another chapter to say: Thank you guys for your feedback!_

_**SoundlessWorld: **Yeah... I don't like him much eighter... I'm sometimes thinking, that he should just shut up. But he makes Sarada and Bot work together better. So... he kind of has his own job to do, even if he is a prik. My favorite new generation kid? Hm... I acutally like them all. Especially the ones that I already developed for the story and most of them probabyl Sarada. But only because I have worked out her whole life in my head already for the story... But going from Kishimotos design? Inojin I'd say :D Thanks a lot for the review :) See you next week!  
><em>

_**Sasukebiggestfan: **I am happy to hear that you liked it! Thank you :3  
><em>

_** OnceUponADeduction: **I am honored to get praised like this. Thank you very much. I will go on and give my best! And well the tree challenge... I thought it was rather funny XD A buch of ninjas doing tree puzzles.. XD THX for reviewing and reading the story! It means a lot to me :D**  
><strong>_

_**IamWhatIamBaby:** Somehow I get the feeling, that noboy really likes Shizumasa XD Maybe? Maybe not? It's a chunin exam after all. I would be surprised if everybody'd get out unharmed ;) Concerning Sarada... Teenagers... Moody, stupid teenagers... Thanky you for the review! Please go on reading :3**  
><strong>_


End file.
